Better With Time
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!
1. Scared and Alone

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **I got the idea for this fic a while ago and I didn't have the guts to try and write it. I have now and here's the first chapter.

Hope you like, and please leave a review!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Better With Time **

**-Chapter One: Scared and Alone- **

Allie stood looking in the mirror at herself. Her dark curls were pinned up and a gorgeous tiara rested on her head. Her blue eyes blinked away tears as she looked over her body that was coated in a stunning white dress, the sleeves being merely lacey straps that rested just below her shoulders. The skirt floated outward towards the bottom and the bodice revealed a lot of her chest. She was eighteen, yet she looked to be in her early twenties. She was about to become a woman.

"You look beautiful," Her mother, Andrea told her, "Really, Allie."

Allie just kept staring at the reflection. Her schoolmates and teachers didn't know. Her friends didn't know. But her parents knew. Her parents knew and her parents were the witnesses; no-one else. Their parents knew the priest who'd be performing the ceremony who condoned the fact that Allie was marrying a man twenty-five years older than her and that she'd only met him three times.

Thank God it was a Friday night. She'd need the weekend to get used to him and living with him. She'd already had all her things moved into his enormous house which was hidden behind some woodland. She was about twenty minutes driving distance away from school and she had her own car so it wasn't much of an issue. She'd just accepted the fact that she was getting married and she'd be a housewife once she'd left school. Her mother wanted her to marry him because he was rich and he was a friend of hers who was looking for a wife. Stupid, isn't it?

"Can I have five minutes...just to think?" She asked, "I need a little time alone..."

Her mother nodded and kissed her cheek gently before leaving the room, Allie shedding a couple of nervous tears before looking at herself again. This was the start of her new life, yet she'd wanted to wait until she found a man closer to her age, who she loved and she cherished. This guy, she'd met three times and he seemed nice enough; it was just...the age difference was ridiculous and they didn't love each other.

This wasn't the 1800s where women would just marry whoever had the best prospects. This was 2010 and yet now, she was being forced to marry a man she didn't love. He didn't love her; she didn't love him. Marriage is about love, yet in this one, there wouldn't be any.

Maybe she could learn to love him in time, but more as a friend rather than a husband. She suddenly realised she'd be losing her virginity tonight too. God, she wasn't ready for this. She was terrified. She looked around the room at the multiple windows and realised she might be able to make a run for it. She ran to them, suddenly stopping and remembering she was five floors up. There was no way she'd get out of the hotel without being seen. She banged her fist on the wall and let out a frustrated almost-sob, taking a deep breath and trying to relax.

They'd be leaving any minute.

* * *

Throughout the entire ceremony she'd stood with her hand in his and his face had given her no indication of how he felt about her. He'd smiled a little from time to time but his expression mainly fell serious. He really was handsome, Allie had to admit, and the look on his face when she'd walked up the isle of the almost empty church had set a weak smile on her face.

He looked as though he was staring at the most precious jewel on earth if she was honest. They were saying these vows that meant nothing to them (for now). Her mother was smiling proudly, yet her father, Richard looked a little worried. Why would he let this happen if he wasn't too certain about it?

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said, Allie swallowing the lump in her throat, "You may now kiss the bride."

Allie turned to look at her husband who leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, holding it for a few seconds before it was broken, seeing him give her a reassuring look as they headed out of the church. He looked at her and squeezed her hand which caused her to look up at him.

"You alright?" He asked, earning a gentle nod from her.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, not missing the tear that fell down it after.

"You sure, Allie?"

"Yes."

She felt him watching her some more but then she met her mother's gaze, barely able to look at the selfish woman before climbing into the wedding car with her husband beside her, their hands still entwined as they headed to that enormous house where no-one could see them. From what she'd learned about him in those three meetings, he was charming, sophisticated and he was really intelligent. He tried his best to make Allie smile, and he tried to make her feel comfortable but there was still plenty of tension between them. She found herself leaning against him for a little comfort and he pressed a kiss to her head.

"You look beautiful." He told her, stroking her cheek gently.

"Thank you." Allie replied, trying to hide her emotion, "You look really handsome."

"Thanks." He said with a soft smile, leaning down and kissing her lips tenderly.

For the rest of the journey the pair said nothing.

* * *

This would be incredibly awkward. The pair stood in the bedroom, candles lit about the place as though this would make it special. Both of them knew it wouldn't be anything special, and he knew he was taking her virginity tonight. Her mother had made that pretty clear to him. He smiled at her as though he was trying to settle her, and he kissed her lips gently, feeling her tense beneath his touch. He gently placed his hands on her hips, kissing her again just as gently as before, breaking it and taking a hand in his own, kissing it lightly. She looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes, and he noticed they were tearful.

"Crowley..." She whispered, "I've never..."

"I know." He soothed, "It's alright."

They kissed again, Allie kissing back a little this time and placing her shaking hands on his chest.

"Just let me..." She began, gesturing to the bathroom before he let her hand go, watching her leave and sighing as he did.

In the bathroom, Allie unfastened her hair, placing the tiara and pins gently on the counter closest to the wall before unzipping her dress, the beautiful garment falling to her feet which she hung up on the door, leaving her in her white silk lingerie. she loosened the straps and moved them up from their position on her upper arms to her shoulders and she adjusted them again, taking a deep breath and fluffing up her hair before praying that this would be okay.

She turned and went back to the bedroom to see Crowley removing his shirt, his muscular back being shown to her which she unconsciously licked her lips at. She took in a sharp breath and he turned, dropping the shirt to the floor when he saw how bare she now was. She was so beautiful, so precious he didn't know how on earth her mother had convinced her to marry him. She was stunningly beautiful, yet there was a flicker of fear in her eyes as she looked at him. He turned fully, watching her eyes as they trailed over his strong chest and taught stomach, his broad shoulders and muscular arms.

She was wearing a white silk nightdress with matching underwear underneath it, barer than she'd ever been in front of a man before. She was still learning how to kiss for God's sake. He held his hand out to her and she stepped forward nervously, taking it and feeling herself being pulled closer to him. There hadn't been a reception, a first dance, a speech...nothing. The wedding had been awful and Allie was so confused and so scared right now. But Crowley looked at his gorgeous young wife who was still a teenager, and he knew she was purely terrified.

He kissed her lips a little deeper, feeling her reciprocate and nervously wind her arms around him. He could tell she was inexperienced kisser but she'd learn; he knew that. She pulled back and he watched her climb onto the bed, laying against the pillows like she just expected him to climb onto her and just 'do the deed' without so much as a loving kiss or caress. It hurt him a little to see that and he climbed on beside her, stroking her face gently. She watched him with those beautiful eyes as he pressed a kiss to her lips again, moving and leaning into her neck. She turned her head to give him access but just watched the wall, focusing on anything but his lips on her skin.

She had the pain to come yet.

-TBC-

* * *

**If you want me to continue the fic and the scene I left it at, please let me know! **

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. A Tearful Wedding Night

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**

* * *

Better With Time **

**-Chapter Two: A Tearful Wedding Night- **

The gentle hand on her face caught her attention, and Allie looked up at Crowley, averting her eyes back to anywhere but him. That hurt him a little and he kissed her lips, moving on top of her and stroking her face gently, feeling her body trembling beneath him. She was his wife now, albeit very young and clearly not fully comfortable with the idea, but still...they were husband and wife. They should be able to look at each other.

"Will you not look at me?" He asked, Allie closing her eyes and looking up at her husband, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, "I'm just so nervous...I..."

"I know you are." Crowley replied softly, "I know, darling."

The British accent soothed her a little for some reason. His voice was deep and smooth, sometimes barely above a whisper and Allie found that comforting. She sighed shakily, a tear sliding down her cheek as he kissed her again. Even though they didn't love each other, they pretended that perhaps there was some love for the other person in there somewhere, and it was heart-wrenching for the two of them. Allie needed reassurance and as they broke their kiss, she pursed her lips and sighed, looking up at Crowley with tearful eyes.

"Will it hurt much?"

Crowley looked down at this poor, frightened young girl and he smiled gently, cupping her cheek and stroking it soothingly. This was his wife. This fragile girl, who was still practically a child, was his wife and he knew he had a lot of responsibility to care for her, to support her and to love her. He just hoped and prayed he could find some love for the girl within his heart.

"If you're relaxed, then it won't be too painful." He promised, "It'll be alright, Allie...I'm here and I've got you, okay?"

That didn't make her feel that much better but it did help a little, and she bravely reached up and touched the hand that was on her face, taking it in her own and squeezing it as another tear fell down her face.

"You'll hold me?"

"I promise."

"You'll stop if it's too much."

"I promise."

Allie nodded and Crowley kissed her again, unbuckling his belt while she sat up and pulled her nightdress over her head, revealing her gorgeous body to him. Her breasts were ample, skin slightly tanned and soft, silky and smooth. She lay back against the pillows as Crowley removed his clothing so he remained in his underwear, laying back on top of Allie and kissing her tenderly again, nuzzling her gently to reassure her before he descended down her body with kisses. She was so tense and she didn't quite know what to do with her hands. She clutched the bed sheets with one hand and the other rested on the back of her husband's head as he paid attention to her stomach.

"Relax, angel..." He whispered, "Relax."

The poor girl tried so hard to relax and then she felt Crowley kissing her thighs and she panicked, sitting up from the bed which brought Crowley up too. She didn't want this. She wanted to be at home with her mother and father, not here. In her desperation and her fear, she pressed her lips to Crowley's again, taking his hand and resting it on her hip, which gave him the indication that she'd prefer him to use his fingers, not his mouth.

He hushed her and soothed her as he slipped his fingers inside her underwear, watching as she whimpered and looked away from him, flexing her hands because she didn't know what to do. She gripped his wrist and he kissed her lips, soothing her as he began to rub gently in light circles, seeing her relaxing slowly as she closed her eyes, flushing with shame at how intimate the touch was.

"It's alright, sweetheart." He said softly, kissing her as she moaned gently at the touch, "It's supposed to feel good...you're supposed to enjoy it, darling."

She looked up at him and bit her lip, unhooking her bra and immediately wishing she hadn't. She didn't want to get into this; it wasn't what she wanted.

But after a while, there was little she could do about that since her husband was settling between her legs, both of them naked now and ready to consummate their marriage. She held his strong upper arms and her lip trembled a little, watching as he went to kiss her again before he pushed inside of her body.

She cried out in pain, gasping and trying not to sob only to be hushed by the man above her. As he promised, he was holding her in a way that felt almost like he was trying to protect her rather than love her and she held onto him in return, whimpering in pain as he pushed in further.

"Alright, darling..." He whispered, kissing her cheek and fully sheathing himself inside her body, letting her get used to how he felt inside of her, "I've got you..."

She gripped him tightly, gasping as he rocked his hips, barely able to move as tears fell down her face through the pain. She didn't realise it would hurt her this much, but he was being so gentle with her; trying so hard to reassure her.

"Please don't cry..." He said softly, stopping his movements and wiping her tears away, "It's okay, Allie...I promise, just...please don't cry...don't cry..."

They were so close and yet so far apart at the same time, and the entire situation was torturous for the poor girl. Crowley knew she was in pain and he knew she was so frightened and vulnerable all he could do was pull her close to his body and hold her, protecting her from her fear and pain. Then came his name in the most pained voice that was mixed with sobs of fear and longing. She longed to go home, he knew that. She wanted to go home.

Allie settled within a few moments and he felt her body relax around him, which made him continue to move slowly and lightly against her. He kissed her lips, forehead, neck...anything to try and make her feel safe and warm. The poor child beneath him was homesick; really quite homesick and he felt horrible for her being in this situation. He wished he'd never agreed to marry her now; anything to spare the girl this pain.

"Lift your hips with mine, sweetheart." He whispered, Allie rocking hers upwards and finding this lessened the pain a little.

She moved slowly against him, feeling him tense as he reached release. He thrust once, deep and hard into her and she screamed, breaking into tears and sobbing so heavily against him he didn't know what to do other than to just hold her, kiss her, anything to calm her down.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, "I'm sorry, my love, I'm sorry..."

He hushed her and kissed her temple, stroking her face gently and pressing kisses to her forehead as he rested her back against the pillows. She began to calm as she looked up at him, resting her hands on his face and pulling him close so she could kiss his lips, trying to feel some kind of love for the man she'd just married and who had just taken her innocence away.

She was now a woman; no longer a virgin and a housewife. She was a wife now. She'd never been a girlfriend or a fiancé officially, oh no. She'd just gone from being single to wife within a few months. It was an enormous responsibility. Crowley worked from eight-thirty until sometimes eight-thirty at night, and Allie knew she'd be in charge of this enormous house. It was too much for a girl of her age, without a doubt.

"Sweetheart, you'll feel a little pain in a second, okay?" He whispered, pulling out of her body which earned him a groan of pain before he grabbed the towel that rested on the foot of the bed and placed it in between her legs.

He rolled away from her for a moment and removed the used condom, discarding it in the trash can underneath his bedside table and rolled onto his side, covering him and his wife with the sheets of the king-sized bed and resting on his elbow, noticing she'd turned away from him.

"Allie...?"

He moved a little closer to the young girl and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She didn't move and he leaned back towards his side of the bed, blowing out the candles before turning back and blowing out the candles on her bedside table which left them in complete darkness. Allie shivered, Crowley noticing her skin felt a little cold. He couldn't leave her laying alone and cold after an experience like that.

He reached an arm around her gently, pulling her a little closer to him and holding her, smiling softly as she turned onto her back and looked at him with red, tearful eyes. She leaned up and kissed him, searching for his warm, comforting embrace which he welcomed her into, holding her protectively as he kissed her forehead again. Neither of them were sure of what to say. Poor Allie just felt terrible. She wanted to go home. She hated this life. She began to cry a little more and Crowley just held her closer, feeling her stuttering breaths against his neck as she tried to calm herself.

"Goodnight, my darling." He whispered, kissing her head soothingly.

"Goodnight." Allie breathed, crying herself to sleep in the arms of her husband.

This wasn't the life she'd dreamed of. She dreamed of being in love, having a good job, having children. She wondered if she and Crowley could have children or not. She was sure it would come up later, but as she drifted into slumber, she tried to begin to prepare herself for the new life she had ahead of her. Crowley felt her heartbeat as she slept and he sighed. She didn't want him or to be with him. She didn't want to live in that house with him or be his wife. Maybe they'd just have to learn to love each other.

They needed time to adjust, so being patient was probably the best thing to do.

-TBC-

* * *

**Okay, I teared up writing that chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Starting My Life With You

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **I'd like to thank _**Mariana Lestrange **_and **_WinchesterGirl5525 _**for reviewing so far, and especially **_WinchesterGirl5525_** who sent me a PM with a review because the website wasn't letting her review.

I really would love to know what you think of this so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Better With Time **

**-Chapter Three: Starting My Life With You- **

Allie's eyes blinked open and she found she was in the bed alone, her heart sinking when she realised she wasn't at home in her own bed. She sighed sleepily and snuggled back into the pillows, drifting back into sleep until she heard the sound of the door closing. She grimaced for a moment and shuffled, Crowley biting his lip as he placed a cup of coffee by her side of the bed. She rolled over and pulled the covers up closer to her neck, as though she was ashamed of the fact she was naked in his bed. She opened her eyes and he sat on the bed beside her, stroking her hair gently as she woke up.

"Morning, Allie."

"Morning, Crowley."

"You alright?" He asked, smiling as his wife smiled up at him softly.

She nodded and saw the cup of coffee, biting her lip and stroking his cheek gently. Okay, so Allie wasn't completely on board with the marriage idea, you know, living with a stranger, marrying a man twenty-five years older than her, but she loved how gentle he was with her. He was treating her like a princess right now, but she knew that when the end of school came in three months that she'd be cooking and cleaning, bearing his children perhaps. She'd become the woman she had to be, yet she knew he'd support her.

"Thanks, sweetheart." She softly, "I'm okay. Are you?"

Crowley nodded and took in the sight of his beautiful young wife as her dark curls hung over her shoulders, how she lay bare in his bed with a small smile on her face, a cup of coffee in her hands and twinkling eyes. She looked a lot happier than she did the night before which was a relief. She put the cup down and settled against the pillows, Crowley leaning in close to her and nuzzling her with his forehead before kissing her lips as lovingly as he could at that point.

"So..." Allie sighed, "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know." Crowley replied, "What would you like to do?"

Allie bit her lip and thought, not really sure what she wanted to do.

"Getting to know you a little would be nice."

And that was the elephant in the room. They barely knew each other. They knew the basics, like name, age, basic interests; nothing else really. She wondered what he was really like, what kind of work he did, what he was good at, what made him laugh, and he wondered the same about her. He smiled at her and kissed her lips, nodding against her.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He told her, "Why don't you have a bath and I'll see you downstairs..."

"Okay." Allie replied, kissing Crowley again and winding her arms around him, "Thank you."

"What for?" Crowley asked as he kissed her cheek.

"For looking after me last night," She replied, "For keeping your promises...for being gentle and being careful with me."

"You don't have to thank me for that, darling." Crowley told her, "Any man should've done the same."

The broke their embrace and Crowley cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, patting her leg gently.

"See you downstairs, Allie."

"Bye, sweetheart."

* * *

Allie sank slowly into the bathtub and smiled as the hot water soaked her skin. She was still a little sore from the night before but it was okay. She knew that the next time she and Crowley slept together it might feel a little more pleasurable. She washed her body gently, looking back at the wedding dress that hung on the bathroom door. It was beautiful. She felt beautiful when she'd worn it the day before and she was a little sad that none of her friends got to see it. Monday was going to be tough. Usually after school she'd go straight into her room and do her homework, then sit and chat on her laptop.

Now, she'd probably come home and cook dinner, do her homework after, take a bath and then be able to settle. She sighed and wiped another tear of homesickness away, settling back in the tub and gazing at that dress. There were no photos and no video. Just memories.

Climbing out of the tub, she lightly dried and moisturised her body, sighing and pulling on her black jogging pants and dark pink long-sleeved t-shirt, slipping on her dark pink stripy socks and brushing her curls, taking the plug out of the bath and letting the water drain away. She sighed gently, heading downstairs and finding Crowley sat watching TV. He looked so relaxed and peaceful that she felt a little bad for disturbing him.

She entered the room quietly and sat by him on the couch, feeling him wind an arm around her as she curled up a little to him. He pressed a kiss to her head and she bit her lip before reaching up and rubbing his chest lightly. It felt nice in a way, curling up with the man you have to spend the rest of your life with and having him cuddling you in return.

"So, what do you want to know?" Crowley asked, breaking Allie's thoughts as she gazed up at him.

"Everything." She replied, with a smile, Crowley chuckling and turning off the TV before turning and resting his elbow on the back of the couch, resting his head on his hand.

He looked at her and bit his lip, Allie turning and sitting in a similar pose before they began to talk to each other. They talked about everything. Childhood, relationships, music, TV, places they'd like to go, and several hours later, the two were definitely a lot more comfortable with each other. They even ended up closer together by the end of it and they shared a kiss, gentle and tender as they pressed closer to each other.

"Y'know..." Allie began, looking into her husband's eyes, "I...I really thought I'd hate this. That I'd despise having to live here with someone I barely know, but..."

"But what, sweetheart?" Crowley asked, feeling her soft hand as it tenderly cupped his cheek.

"I was wrong. I like living with you," Allie replied, "You're so sweet...and...compared to living with my parents, this is luxury..."

Crowley smiled and kiss her again, deepening it a little before breaking it and kissing her forehead.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," He chuckled, "I'll get dinner started."

Allie sighed and watched him go, wondering what they were having for dinner that night. She felt vibration in her pocket and looked to see it was her mother calling her.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, sweetie, how've you settled in?" _Andrea asked gleefully.

"Okay." Allie replied, "It's okay, I guess."

_"Did you consummate your marriage?" _Andrea asked, Allie feeling immediately disgusted.

"Mom!" She gasped, waiting a little before replying, "Yeah...yeah, and it hurt. You happy?"

_"Sweetheart, don't be like that with me." _Her mother said softly, _"I just wanna know you're okay." _

"No, you don't care." Allie spat, "You don't care about what I want. You never cared about what I want."

_"That's unfair." _

"No it isn't!" Allie replied, Crowley hearing the raised voice and turning to watch through the door, "You don't care unless you've got money coming in or the newest stuff on the market. And you know something, I didn't know a mother had it in her to just throw her daughter at the richest guy available."

With that, Allie hung up and covered her face with her hands, shaking her head before she just burst into tears. Crowley bit his lip and waited a minute before deciding it would be better to leave her to calm herself and he headed back to the kitchen, wondering what they'd do that night.

* * *

Allie finished washing the dishes and she dried her hands, looking at the gorgeous golden ring on her finger. She'd probably have to take it off on Monday so people didn't see it. People weren't allowed to know about this...well..._her _friends weren't, or her teachers. Crowley's friends knew. They just didn't know how old Allie was. Crowley was good with making deals, hence the enormous house. But he'd warned about the times when his friends would come over for a drink, and their age range was from twenty-nine to sixty-five. Damn. She couldn't worry about that. It wasn't until the following weekend so she didn't need to worry about it.

She smiled and headed into the living room, finding her husband sitting with a glass of whiskey in his hand, just staring into space like he was deep in thought. Sitting beside him, she placed her hand over his and linked their fingers, snapping him out of his thoughts. He smiled at her and held her hand for a moment. They just looked at each other, two people thrown together into a marriage with no love in it whatsoever. But Allie picked up something that flickered across Crowley's eyes and he leaned in, kissing her lips a little more deeply. She returned it, both of them pressing against each other as they kissed, her fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt.

"Bed?" He asked, earning a small nod from the girl before him, "You sure? You can say no, Allie..."

"No..." Allie replied, "It's alright...I wanna feel it without the pain...you are my husband after all, and...this is what husband and wife do..."

"Yeah, but you don't have to if you don't want to." He told her, Allie smiling and kissing him again.

"What's it like...?" She asked, "Making love?"

"I don't know." Crowley replied, "Never been in love, darling. Just attracted."

"Well...what's sex like when it's painless?" She asked, Crowley smirking and kissing her lips.

"Amazing."

* * *

The couple lay on their sides. They were on the bed in their underwear, kissing incredibly slowly and gently. Crowley was determined to make this special for the young girl since the night before had been horrendous. He didn't expect her to make the first move though. She was feeling a little brave and she rested a hand on his stomach, trailing it down and slipping it inside his boxers, stroking him gently for the first time.

They kissed some more, Crowley pulling Allie closer to him as they began to rock their bodies, the young girl shocked as a soft moan escaped Crowley's lips. She smiled, a little proud of herself before she removed her hand, the pair stripping the rest of their clothes off. They climbed into bed, Crowley reaching down her body as he covered them up and smiling when he realised she was definitely wet enough to take him. They were being so quiet, as though there was someone in the next room who might hear what they were up to.

Allie closed her eyes and waited for any sign of pain, but when Crowley had prepared himself, he held her close to him, pushing inside of her body and hearing a gentle sound in response.

"Does that hurt?" He whispered, Allie shaking her head and biting her lip, "Does it feel good?"

There was a soft whimper and a nod, Crowley leaning down and connecting his lips with hers, beginning to rock his body and feeling Allie hold onto him tightly. She wanted to feel him so much as he moved inside her; wanted to be so close to him that they could barely breathe. She began to rock her body in return, the pair sharing kisses as she looked up at him, waiting for any reassurance that what she felt was okay. God, it felt wonderful. They remained like that through to the end, just rocking slowly and closely against each other, breathing heavily into one another's open mouths. Minutes passed by that felt like hours and Crowley was amazed Allie was lasting so long for her first time.

Several minutes later, she pressed close to him and breathed heavily through her first orgasm, the two barely making a sound as they came down from their high and just holding one another. They began to settle and a soft yet choked out sound emerged from Allie's throat and the pair looked at each other, foreheads touching as they gazed into each other's eyes. Allie felt a jolt rush through her chest as he rested his hand on the side of her neck lightly.

She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and licked her lips slightly, daring to lean up a little and gently kiss his lips. She slid her hand up to take the one that was on her neck and she held it, leaning up for another quick, gentle kiss. They looked at one another and Crowley kissed her hand, cupping her cheek and kissing her lips a little more deeply this time. They smiled at each other, Crowley lifting himself out of her body yet still remaining close to her and looking at her with warm and caring eyes.

That's when Allie realised that perhaps this life wouldn't be so bad after all.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope that you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Monday

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**

* * *

Better With Time **

**-Chapter Four: Monday- **

Crowley grabbed his car keys and spun Allie around as she stuck a slice of toast in her mouth, kissing her cheek and then her forehead. It was Monday, and he was running late while she was getting ready to leave for school.

"See you later, darling." He said softly, Allie grabbing his wrist and removing the toast from her mouth.

"What time?" She asked, Crowley thinking quickly.

"I reckon about five-thirty." He said with a smile, "Bye, sweetheart. Have a good day at school."

Oh, God. It sounded so weird to be saying that to his wife, but she was still in school. She had three months left and then she'd finished for good, and she'd be a housewife in this enormous place.

"You have a good day at work, okay?" Allie replied with a gentle smile, leaning forward and kissing Crowley's cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb only for the two to stop and share an embrace.

It was tender and it was intimate, but it was cut short when Crowley looked at the clock.

"See you tonight." He said softly, stroking her cheek just once before heading out of the door.

Allie sighed and shook her head, washing the dishes before taking her wedding ring off and placing it safely in the jewelry box on her bedside table. She couldn't wear it for school; the two of them had talked about that and how it would raise questions and other stuff that, as Allie had admitted, she wouldn't be able to handle. She sighed and made the bed up, putting her things in her bag before grabbing her own keys and heading for the door. She locked the house up and went to the car, heading for school.

* * *

"So, I was thinking we could hang out later, y'know..." Becky Rosen said happily, "It'd be nice."

"Right..." Chuck Shurley replied nervously, Allie chuckling at the sight of the new couple trying to flirt with each other before sighing and thinking about Crowley.

"You okay, kiddo?" Dean Winchester asked, his girlfriend Jo Harvelle tucked into his side as always.

"M'fine." Allie replied, "Just tired."

"Y'sure?" Jo asked, Allie smiling weakly and nodding in response.

In all honesty, she wanted to be curled up with Crowley watching TV or in bed...naked..._Stop thinking! Stop thinking, now! _

"Okay, who'd you screw?" Dean asked, sitting by Allie who gasped and chuckled.

"I didn't!" She protested, "I just had a real nice weekend with my parents, that's all...just really, really nice."

Dean and Jo raised eyebrows, knowing that something really wasn't right with Allie. She seemed distant and _too _happy. Perhaps she did have a boyfriend but didn't want to talk about him yet, which Team Free Will could deal with. The Novak twins were busy with their girlfriends Amelia and Anna, both boys trying to convince the girls to stay over at their house. Allie had to laugh and she leaned against the tree she stood by, her smile fading when she saw the Masters siblings approaching. Only this family would be a set of quads. Four demons to deal with. Alistair came first, then Lilith, then Ruby and then Meg, all of them born a few minutes apart each.

"Oh no..." She breathed, the others turning while the boys pulled their girls closer, Dean pulling Allie close out of instinct.

"What do you want, Alistair?" Dean asked, watching the ways the siblings grinned at Allie.

"Hi, Allie!" Lilith said with a creepy smile, "How was your weekend?"

"Fine." Allie replied, not saying a word.

"Oh..." Meg breathed, "Well, we're having a party this weekend. Just thought we'd let you guys know that you're not welcome."

"Well, we wouldn't wanna go to your party." Jimmy spat, "Might catch something."

"What are you saying, Novak?" Alistair asked, voice slithery and sickening to everyone.

"What I'm saying is..." Jimmy began, getting into Alistair's personal space, "We wouldn't go to a party of yours in a million years, Masters. You gotta remember that we don't wanna be around scum like you."

"Jimmy..." Amelia breathed, pulling her boyfriend back.

Alistair went for Jimmy only to be stopped by Allie.

"You keep your hands off of him." She spat, pushing Alistair back who grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close to his body.

"You need putting in your place, sweetheart." He growled, reaching for his belt.

"Alistair!" Ruby cried, grabbing her brother and pulling him away, "Calm down."

"Screw you freaks!" Lilith snapped, "If I were you guys, I'd watch yourselves."

She dragged her siblings away and Allie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in and she covered her mouth as they walked away turning to look at the others.

"Was he gonna...?" She began, "Was he gonna whip me then or rape me?"

Dean just took her arm and pulled her close letting her hug him for a minute so she could calm herself. For the rest of her day she fought back tears, hearing girls bitching about her and getting threatening looks from the Masters siblings. She skipped her final class by faking illness just so she could go home without being followed by any of the Masters siblings. If they knew where she lived, they'd discover the marriage and she didn't need that. Not with just three months left of school.

* * *

The phone rang just as Allie was tasting the bolognese sauce, making her jump and burn her mouth.

"Ah! Son of a..."

She went to answer the phone, smiling at the sound of Crowley's voice.

"Hey..." She said sweetly, balancing the phone on her shoulder and holding it there with her chin as she returned to the spaghetti and the sauce.

_"You alright, darling?" _Crowley asked, Allie able to imagine his smile as she stirred their dinner.

"Fine, I'm fine, are you?" She lied, going and getting some plates out of the cabinet and placing them on the counter.

_"I'm alright." _Crowley sighed, _"Apart from the load of paperwork I just got. I won't be home until seven-thirty judging by how much I've got here." _

"You're kidding..." Allie breathed, Crowley sighing again, "Dinner's almost ready...I made spaghetti bolognese for the first time and it actually tastes good..."

_"Sorry, Allie." _He said softly, _"You have your share and I'll grab something when I come in, okay?" _

"Alright." Allie replied, "See you later, Crowley."

_"Bye, sweetheart." _

They hung up and Allie bit her lip. She'd had a rough day as it was and now her husband was going to be tired when he came home, and she'd just stood for two hours making this dinner and half of it would be wasted. She was so tired and fed up she just started to cry. She didn't know what else to do. She just turned off the stove and emptied the whole lot into the trash. She couldn't eat it now. She was too upset. She didn't even know why she was so upset but she just sat at the kitchen table and burst into tears, resting her head in her crossed arms and sobbing against the wood of the table.

* * *

She registered the door opening and closing and she heard her husband calling her but she couldn't move herself. She just couldn't. She heard him sound a little more panicky but then she heard him coming upstairs and she just sighed, burying her face further into the pillows. The bedroom door opened and Crowley found Allie laying in bed, tissues in her hand while she was curled up in on herself.

"Allie?"

"Hey, sweetheart." Allie breathed, wiping her eyes and sighing again.

"What's wrong?" Crowley asked, sitting on the bed beside her and stroking her hair gently as she sat up, "What's happened?"

"Nothing..." Allie replied, "Just had...I've had a bad day...I know you have too."

Crowley took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Why was it a bad day?"

"Just...the usual high school bitches and...bastards and..." Allie sighed and shook her head, "Then the dinner, and I know it wasn't your fault, Crowley, I know...but...the first time I cook a meal from scratch that hasn't come out of a carton and...that I do well...my husband doesn't get to try what I made...I just feel so sad..."

She shook her head and tears filled her eyes, sliding down her cheeks in hot droplets which just pained Crowley to see. He looked at his wife and sighed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, "Sorry, Crowley."

"Shhh..." He soothed, kissing her lips, "It's okay."

He held her there until she exhausted herself from crying and he lay her in bed, kissing her head and turning the lights out before leaving her to sleep. He sat with a whiskey that night wondering if what she was going through in high school now was similar to what kids had to deal with when he was her age. God, it felt like a million years ago and he realised just how far apart they were.

* * *

Crowley sat with a whiskey that night, thinking about Allie and how upset she'd been earlier. He'd had a bad day, but not like that. A bad day for him was having to stay behind for another couple of hours. He couldn't settle, not knowing she was upset and alone in bed. So it meant going to bed at eight-thirty. It was okay, he could have his thinking time and whiskey upstairs just as long as he was there to keep an eye on Allie.

But when he got in the bedroom and climbed into bed, he felt a gentle hand hold his own, looking to see Allie with her eyes open, the tears long gone. He smiled and kissed her lips, laying down beside her and welcoming her into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"Thanks for being here for me." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I'll always be here, Allie." He replied, "As a husband should be."

They shared a gentle kiss and they settled, Crowley cradling Allie close as she slowly fell asleep again in his arms.

-TBC-

* * *

**Awww! A little bit of awkwardness and humour in the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. A Visit From Mom

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**

* * *

Better With Time **

**-Chapter Five: A Visit From Mom- **

When Crowley got home from work the next day he was relieved to find Allie laughing as she watched TV on the couch, her knees curled up to her chest as she wiped her eyes free of tears of laughter. She smiled and turned the TV off when she saw Crowley, inviting him to sit with her on the couch.

However, Crowley was unaware that she'd been fantasising about him all day, and it confused Allie as to why. She assumed it was because he'd been the only man she'd been with intimately and her last experience was simply amazing. She wanted him like crazy, and she decided to let him know she wanted him. Crowley had to raise an eyebrow when she kissed his lips and straddled his lap.

"What do you want, darling?" He asked, stroking her face and taking in her flushed cheeks, "What do you need?"

"You..." She replied, blushing even more at her next words, "Inside me."

* * *

Linking fingers, the couple shared a deep kiss and Crowley turned them around, laying Allie on her back and kissing her again as he thrust quicker than normal. The young girl was shivering, gripping onto him with as much strength as she could.

"Oh God..." She breathed, unable to believe some of the words coming out of her mouth, "Harder..."

Crowley couldn't hide his smile and he kissed her, looking at how deep her grimace was as she bit her lip, letting out a sigh and moan of pleasure.

"Deeper..."

Perfect. Good God, she was so perfect. He kissed her lips and she gripped his hand, her other hand gripping his thigh before he pressed himself to her and moving his body against hers, feeling her grip him tight and run her fingers through his hair. He buried his face in her neck, letting out a moan as she rocked back against him. They slowed down so they were moving against each other, deep movements that made both of them groan in utter ecstasy. That's when the shocker came.

"Allie?"

Both of them shot up, gasping and sharing worried looks.

"Oh my God..." Allie breathed, "It's my mom!"

"Did she upset you the other day on the phone?" Crowley asked, earning a nod in response, "Right, stay where you are. Let's see how much this upsets her."

"What?" Allie replied.

"Follow my lead." Crowley whispered, continuing to move and purposely moaning, Allie getting the idea and smiling before kissing Crowley and moaning herself.

"Allie, are you...?" Andrea asked, entering the room and screaming before covering her eyes, "Oh, good Lord!"

The pair just stopped and looked up casually, Allie smiling at her husband before looking to her mother.

"Hey, Mom...how's it going?"

"You're both naked!" Andrea cried, her eyes still covered as she turned away from them, "And...copulating!"

"Well, that's why you should knock." Allie said, moaning as Crowley pulled out of her, "Just give us a few minutes, Mom and we'll be right with you."

The pair stood up, Crowley grabbing their clothes as the pair left the room, laughing quietly and heading upstairs. Crowley sighed as he got dressed, realising he was still achingly hard.

"God...I can't face your mother with this, especially after what she just caught us doing..." He chuckled, turning to find Allie fully clothed and beckoning him to sit on the bed.

"C'mere." She whispered, straddling his lap and dipping her hand inside his boxers, "Relax."

Crowley held her to him, kissing her and nuzzling her, moaning as she began to stroke him to release. His hot breathing against her neck began to turn her on a little more and she smiled, kissing his temple and cradling his head as he buried his face further into her neck.

"That's it, baby." She whispered, "Come on...come for me, Crowley..."

His breathing was quick and heavy and suddenly he tensed, Allie beaming as he came hard, his groans and breathing still hot and frequent against her neck as he thrust into her hand through his orgasm.

"That better?"

There was a gentle nod and Crowley lifted his head, smiling and kissing Allie gently before cleaning them up with his boxers and going to find some more.

"Thanks," He breathed, Allie chuckling and kissing his lips, "You want to go and entertain your mother?"

"Okay."

She quickly headed into the bathroom to wash her hands and she kissed Crowley on the way past. Heading downstairs, the young woman blushed and bit her lip, heading into the living room and watching as her mother stared at the sofa that she'd caught her daughter and son-in-law having sex on. It was strange to have a son-in-law just a couple of years younger than her.

Her mind was constantly trailing back to what she'd just caught them doing and she couldn't believe how wrong it was to see someone so young with someone so much older. She realised then that perhaps the marriage had been a mistake.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie..." Andrea said, "You were...having sex..."

"Yes, I was." Allie replied, loving how shocked her mother looked, "Strangely enough that's what a married couple does."

"But on the couch?" Andrea asked, "Really?"

"What can I say?" Allie chuckled, "I...uh...I had an impulse. So...what do you think gives you the right to just come in without knocking...or visit without warning?"

"I just wanted to come and see my daughter and her new husband, what's so wrong with that?"

"Your lack of manners, that's what's wrong." Allie snapped, sitting on the couch that was still warm from where she and Crowley were just fucking.

"So...are you enjoying being married?" Andrea asked, Allie chuckling in response.

"It's just the same as the life I had with you, except Crowley treats me better." She said, "And we do what all couples do. We eat together, sleep together, watch movies together...have hot sex together. It's great."

Andrea swallowed thickly and Crowley entered the room, looking a little tired from what he and Allie had just been up to upstairs. Damn, that girl was good with her hands.

"You tired, honey?" Allie asked, cupping Crowley's cheek, "Come sit with me, my darling husband."

Crowley smirked and sat on the couch next to Allie, pulling her close and whispering somewhat dirty notions in her ear which made her giggle before kissing her cheek.

"You alright, Andrea?" He asked, looking at the pale mother of his gorgeous wife.

"Hi, Crowley." Andrea replied weakly, "It's good to see you and my daughter have a..."

She paused as Crowley began to nibble Allie's ear, the young girl reaching behind and cupping him through his pants.

"Healthy relationship."

"It's great." Crowley told her, "Your daughter's a diamond."

He smiled down at Allie and kissed her forehead.

"Aren't you, darling?"

Allie bit her lip and turned, whispering into her husband's ear.

"When she's gone, I want you back on this couch finishing what we started."

Crowley nodded and looked to Andrea.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to us about or anything?"

"Um...um, no...I..." Andrea flustered, "I...I'll just...um...I'd better give you this, Allie."

She leaned forward and passed Allie a box.

"Wedding gift..."

"Thanks, Mom." Allie replied, Andrea nodding and standing up.

"Your father will be expecting me, sweetheart...I'll call you when I'm thinking of visiting, okay?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be for the best." Allie replied, standing and walking her mother to the door while Crowley drew the curtains and dimmed the lights, the sound of Andrea's car leaving making him smile.

Allie appeared in the doorway, stripping her clothes off as she moved towards him before he stripped too, entering her body again and kissing her lips as they carried on from where they left off. Allie sighed and closed her eyes, moaning softly as Crowley fucked her deep and slow, just the way she liked it. It made her tremble. He liked it when she trembled. He felt like he could hold her and protect her if she was vulnerable and trembling. Her body was so sensitive that the slightest brush of fingertips in the right place could send her into shivers.

They kissed and caressed each other, Allie letting out sounds she didn't even know she had in her. Some were strained as though she was fighting them and others were softer, gentler sounds. She gripped him tight, tensing suddenly and wrapping her legs around his waist while she stopped breathing for a moment. She couldn't breathe; it seemed too hard to. She let out a cry and pushed down with her legs, fully sheathing him inside her body and arching into his arms, fighting back her orgasm.

She wanted to come with him; to share the high with him and for them to come back down together. She unwrapped her legs as he rocked his lower body, thrusting deeper, harder and faster into her before she couldn't move against him anymore. Her body tensed again and she remained still, hearing a groan which let her know he was close. She let out a groan that sounded almost painful and Crowley stopped, looking down at her and kissing her lips.

"You okay?" He asked, Allie nodding in response.

"Feels so good..." She whispered, "Don't stop...please..."

Crowley nodded and kissed her forehead before pressing his to hers.

"I've got you, darling..." He breathed, "I've got you."

He thrust again, deep, fast and hard, knowing it wouldn't be too long before this amazing passion play would be over. He nuzzled heads with her, resting so they were cheek to cheek before finally they reached climax together, Allie crying out and holding onto him, rocking through their orgasm and finally resting, sweaty, shaking and sated.

"Damn..." He breathed, looking at Allie who was smiling brighter than he'd ever seen her.

That was the moment that Crowley fell in love with Allie.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the awkwardness and I hope it was funny enough and hot enough! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**

* * *

Better With Time **

**-Chapter Six: In Sickness and In Health- **

Allie spent Friday afternoon at home from school. She'd been vomiting and had been picked up by her parents, Andrea driving Allie's car to Crowley's, Richard following so he could then take Andrea home. They got her upstairs, her mother stripping her bare because she was so damn hot before tucking her into bed, Richard coming into the room to see his ill daughter shivering under the bed sheets.

"You want me to stay, honey?" Andrea asked, Allie shaking her head weakly as her father placed the trash can by the side of the bed, "You want me to call Crowley?"

Allie shook her head again and closed her eyes, her mother feeling her forehead.

"You're burning up, sweetie..." She said softly, Allie swallowing thickly, "I'm gonna have to call Crowley, Allie...you can't stay here alone, okay?"

Allie just had the energy to grimace before she went limp, her mother smiling with relief as her daughter had finally fallen asleep. Sleep would help her fight off the virus or whatever illness she'd caught. Heading downstairs, Andrea called Crowley and then she and Richard waited in the car. As soon as Crowley's car came into sight, they drove away, Crowley heading straight up to the bedroom where he found Allie pale, shivering and whimpering.

"Allie...?"

She opened her eyes weakly, grimacing and closing them again before reaching blindly for the trash can, Crowley pulling her up and grabbing the can for her to vomit into it. He held her hair away and rubbed her back, feeling pain shoot through his chest as tears rolled down his wife's face. He soothed her the best he could, letting her lean on him when she'd finished as shivers wracked her bare body. He hated to see her so ill like this.

"Get some sleep, darling..." He whispered, laying her in bed and stroking her head soothingly, "I'll tell the lads not to bother coming tonight..."

"No, sweetie..." Allie murmured, "It's okay...I'll just sleep, it's fine..."

"Allie..."

"No." Allie replied, "Don't miss out on your night, I'll be okay..."

Crowley sighed, kissing her forehead. He smiled gently and stroked her head, tucking her in and feeling her back and chest. She was so hot it was unbelievable, and he wondered if perhaps he should call a doctor or something.

"Go on, babe..." She whispered, "It's okay...I'll be fine..."

* * *

"Listen, boys, when you head upstairs to the bathroom just keep it down." Crowley began, "The wife's ill in bed."

"Ah, the wife." His twenty-nine year old friend, Charlie laughed, "How old did you say she was again?"

"I didn't." Crowley replied, not liking where this was going.

There was a pregnant pause and Crowley looked at his friends and went a little wide-eyed.

"You actually want to know?"

"Of course we do!" His thirty-six year old friend Alan said, "Come on, Crowley. We're gonna meet her sooner or later anyway, so you may as well tell us now."

Crowley sighed and took his glass of whiskey down, scrubbing a hand over his face. He tried to brace himself for the reactions he was going to get from his friends when he revealed the truth about Allie to them.

"She's eighteen...just turned."

There was a silence and fifty-three year old Ellis sighed.

"Wow." He breathed, "Didn't know you'd married a girl that young! Is she still in school?"

"Yeah. Leaves in three months." Crowley added, "This was all arranged by her mother since I was supposed to marry _her_, but she changed her mind...so the ruling went to her first born...which happens to be Allie."

"Allie?" Charlie breathed, "Her name's Allie? God, she sounds about ten."

"Alright, stop it now..." Sixty-five year old Bill said, "Leave it."

He turned to Crowley and sighed.

"You love her?"

Crowley nodded and poured himself another whiskey.

"Realised I'd fallen for her the other night..." He replied with a sigh, "It was just the way she smiled at me...like I was the most amazing thing she'd ever laid her eyes on."

"Big softy." Alan chuckled, Crowley smirking in response.

"Anyway, she had to come home early from school today because she's been vomiting and she needs her sleep so just keep quiet when you go upstairs." He said, "Poor thing's way too warm. I'm thinking about getting a doctor but...I think I'll just see how she is in the morning. There's been a virus going around that school for weeks."

"She pretty?" Charlie asked, chuckling at the dreamy smile from Crowley.

"She's gorgeous...perfect even..." He said, everyone looking up suddenly as the sound of a thud came from upstairs, "Just give me a minute, boys..."

He headed upstairs and entered the bedroom to find Allie sprawled out on the floor, tangled in the bed sheets, sobbing a little as she just slumped on her front.

"Allie, are you alright?" He asked, lifting her up and laying her back in bed.

"Feel so ill..." She shivered, a sob escaping her lips, "I just want it to go away..."

Crowley had an idea, heading downstairs and into the kitchen to grab an apple. He'd try anything if it made her feel better.

"Here, sweetheart." He said softly as he entered the room again, sitting her up and giving her the fruit, "It'll settle the acid in your stomach...might make you feel better."

"Thank you." Allie replied, taking a bite of the apple as Crowley left the room.

She began to feel better after several bites and she smiled, settling against the pillows and finishing the fruit. She still had a killer headache so she curled up and savoured the silence, still shaking from how hot she was as she tried her best to sleep.

* * *

Allie felt well enough to join Crowley downstairs and he couldn't hide his smile when he saw her emerge with her best jeans and a gorgeous dark pink shirt on, her hair hanging over her shoulders and a little make-up on her pale face. His friends watched as she entered the living room, all of them raising eyebrows as she wrapped her arm around Crowley's waist and kissed his lips. She smiled at them all and Crowley couldn't help but chuckle when they all swooned.

"Hey, guys..." She said sweetly, Crowley kissing her temple.

She met the boys, heading to get a snack for herself while Crowley's friends couldn't believe a hot girl like her was still with him. Allie heard them talking and she chuckled, returning with a bag of potato chips.

"Why would I leave him?" She asked, "He's sweet, caring and fucking amazing in bed."

With that she kissed his lips, winking at him before stroking his arm.

"See you soon, handsome."

With that she headed upstairs, stripping off and climbing into bed, the potato chips resting on the bedside table. She listened as Crowley said goodbye to his friends before she heard the front door lock, biting her lip and blushing as she knew he was coming upstairs to her. When he got through the door he stopped in his tracks, Allie lifting the bed sheets to reveal her naked beauty which sent Crowley's head spinning.

"Y'see something you like?" She asked, Crowley smirking and leaning down to kiss her, "Come on then...you want it? Get those clothes off, mister!"

"You're one horny girl, you know that?" Crowley laughed, Allie beaming in response.

"Maybe..." Allie replied with a grin, "But you love it..."

Crowley looked at her and smiled to himself, turning away from her to undress and hide his sad expression.

_'I love _you_...'_ He thought, _'I love you so much, Allie and you can't even see it...' _

He slid into bed in his boxers and rolled on top of Allie, kissing her lips passionately and chuckling as she reached for his boxers.

"Glad to know your migraine's gone." He said with a smile, "You're glowing again."

Allie beamed at Crowley and cupped his cheek, stroking it gently before pulling him close for a tender kiss. His underwear was gone within seconds and they pair began their passion play which went deep into the night, the pair growing tired at around three-fifteen in the morning.

* * *

Crowley smiled as Allie awoke slowly, leaning forward to stroke her hair and beckon her out of sleep.

"Come on, Allie..." He said softly, smiling even wider as she opened her eyes, "Morning, gorgeous."

"Morning, handsome," She replied, humming and grimacing as she closed her eyes again and snuggled into the pillows again, "Mmm...five more minutes..."

Her husband found himself biting his lip at how damn adorable she looked and he rested on his elbow, slipping a hand under the sheets and finding that sensitive button and feeling Allie buck against him as she smiled gently.

"Get your hand out of there, mister." She said, Crowley chuckling and leaning down to kiss her earning gentle moans as he slid his fingers inside her body, "Mmmm...good _morning_, Crowley!"

Crowley laughed softly and kissed her again, stopping for a moment as she moved into his arms before continuing to move his fingers, smiling as she snuggled up to him.

"That nice?" He asked, earning a moan and a soft nod.

"Mhm..." Allie replied, "This I can get used to..."

She snuggled right up to him and wound one arm around him, the other stroking through his hair as she started to rock her hips against his hand.

"Crowley..." She breathed, "Feels so good..."

Crowley was utterly mesmerised by the way she licked her lips a little and the way her brow creased in pleasure, soft breathing and moans escaping her lips as she twitched suddenly, breathing heavily through her orgasm and thrusting her hips against Crowley's fingers. She shivered and took a deep breath, grimacing again and then licking her lips once more before sighing and smiling, those absolutely beautiful eyes opening with warmth as they bore into his.

"Wow..." She breathed, "You're amazing..."

Crowley grinned and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips that was so full of love he hoped that Allie would pick it up. Pulling back he smiled as she rested against him, her eyes gazing warmly into his as she reached up and stroked his cheek with the backs of her fingers.

"Y'know..." She began, biting her lip, "I...when I first came, I wanted to go home...and now...I wouldn't give you up for anything..."

Crowley took her hand and kissed it, pulling her close to him.

"I..."

"What, baby?" She asked, Crowley just shaking his head and kissing her lips, leaivng her a little confused.

The 'I love you' could wait a little longer.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	7. Fear

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **By the end of this chapter, it may seem like I'm drawing this story to a close. Don't worry, I'm not. I have plenty of ideas in store yet and I'm hoping to get at least another seven or eight chapters out of this one, maybe more. Lots of drama in this chapter and the next.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Better With Time **

**-Chapter Seven: Fear- **

Crowley found Allie sat with a grimace on her face, watching as she sighed and threw her pen down on her book, resting her head in her hands.

"Allie? What's the matter, my darling?" He asked, Allie just shaking her head.

"Damn chemistry homework." She spat, "Screw it, I'm done!"

She closed her books and threw them in her school bag, looking up at her husband and beaming at him before sighing. He sat beside her, winding a gentle arm around her and pulling her close. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, Crowley knowing he'd have to bring this up sooner or later.

"Allie...?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about having children with me?"

Allie recoiled a little, Crowley sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry...too early for that?"

"No, no..." Allie said, "Sorry...I just..."

She sighed and turned to look at Crowley, resting her head on her hand and leaning on the back of the couch.

"I knew that this was gonna come up." She breathed, "And I've always wanted children. I just..."

"You want to wait?" Crowley asked, Allie smiling in response and nodding, "Listen, you're still in school...I know that, and I know that you're really at an age where you should be going out and having fun, not sitting here getting yourself pregnant and settling to be a housewife, alright? So don't worry. I just wanted to know how you felt about it in general."

"I'm okay with that." She replied, "I'm more than okay with having children with you..."

Allie smiled at the relief that washed over Crowley's face and she kissed his lips, feeling him reciprocate before she rested her head on his shoulder, cuddling close to him and sighing. She took his hand in her own and kissed it, Crowley smiling before settling beside her and feeling her body pressing right against his. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but the words just wouldn't come out.

_**

* * *

Three Months Later **_

Things had been great between the couple for the past few months, and they'd grown ever closer as the weeks had gone by. But on this Thursday morning, Allie and Crowley were having their first fight. They were bound to have one sooner or later, and this one involved the fact that Crowley never helped around the house. It seemed like a typical complaint until Crowley had suddenly snapped and started yelling.

"It's your job, Allie, you're going to be a housewife!" He told her, "You do the cooking and the cleaning around the house! That's what housewives do, as strange as it may seem!"

"But, Crowley, I have other responsibilities on top of that, y'know!" Allie cried, slinging her school bag over her shoulder, "This!"

She pointed to the bag.

"I have projects from my classes that I have to do, okay? Like I won't be home until five today 'cause I'm working on my music project!" She exclaimed, "I'm not a housewife until I leave school, and I still haven't done that yet!"

Crowley could totally understand where she was coming from, and he hadn't wanted to fight with her, but clearly she was upset. He wanted to apologise and to just get it over with but before he could, she stormed out, Crowley listening as her car sped away from the house. He sighed, rubbing his temples and drinking the rest of his coffee before heading for his car to go to work for the day.

* * *

At eleven-twenty-five, Allie was sat in the library with her history class, the Masters siblings opposite her and her friends. They kept sneering and talking about her, and she didn't need it; she was struggling to fight back her tears of upset from her argument with Crowley as it was. She hated arguing with him, since he'd done so much for her, and they'd had little disagreements over things but never a row like that one. Plus she was pissed off at the constant banging that had started about ten minutes previously. The whole class were.

Suddenly, their teacher, Mr Henricksen came rushing into the room, locking the door and pressing his back to it. He'd been out to find some more writing books for Dean and Jo since they'd filled there's and he looked purely terrified.

"Kids, get under the tables..." He told them, "Right now, under the tables."

Slowly and warily, the students did, Jimmy, Dean, Castiel, Amelia, Allie and Jo all under one table together, sharing concerned looks as they did.

"Okay, I don't need any of you to panic, and I know it's going to be difficult." He began, "But we've got a gunman in the school shooting at people, alright? We've called the emergency services and I've locked the door so no-one can get in but we can all get out, okay?"

Immediately, some of the girls, the Masters siblings included, began to cry and Allie let a tear slide down her face. The thought of someone coming into the school with a gun and shooting kids in the classroom was so frightening, and she suddenly regretted the argument she'd had with Crowley this morning. She regretted the anger towards him and the way she'd spoken to him. She listened to Mr Henricksen on the phone to the police, telling them that it was a student and then he said the student's name.

"Andy Gallagher."

Allie's heart stopped beating for a moment as she heard the name. The friends looked to each other. They knew Andy Gallagher. Andy was the kid in their English class who said he had visions of people dying and natural disasters and stuff. People called him a freak, a weirdo and a fucking psycho, but Allie's group of friends never had. They listened to what he had to say and just went along with it, not really wanting to upset him because the guy was pretty unpredictable.

"Andy?" Dean asked, "Jesus."

"Fuck..." Jimmy breathed, pulling Amelia close who was trembling like a leaf.

"Jimmy..."

"It's okay, Ames..." He told her, the nickname soothing her somewhat, "I've got you."

Jo pressed closer to Dean and he kissed her temple, Castiel taking Anna's hand as she curled up to him. Allie was just sat under the desk alone, all of them pulling their chairs in and huddling closer together. She looked around and bit her lip, watching as Dean's mind played over something.

"Shit, what if he's been to the middle school?" He asked, "It's only next door..."

"Dean, I'm sure that we'd know about it by now if he had." Jo whispered, "Sam will be fine."

Allie looked as Chuck and Becky crawled under their desk with them, Chuck drawing both Becky and Allie close to him as he sat down fully, all of them waiting, hoping and praying that Andy wouldn't pay a visit to the library today.

* * *

Crowley looked up as Bill burst into his office, the sixty-five year old panicked and worried as he came in. He didn't know how his friend would take this, but he couldn't try to cushion the blow for him. He had to know the truth.

"Jesus Christ, Bill!" He yelled, Bill closing the door.

"Crowley, you gotta get to Lawrence High..." He breathed, "One of the kids has gone in with a gun...they've not said on the radio if any kids have made it out but some have been shot..."

"Allie..." Crowley breathed, "Oh, God...can you cover for me?"

"Listen, Tom just said it was fine and to let us know if she's okay..." Bill said, watching as Crowley grabbed his car keys and made for the door, "She'll be fine, Crowley..."

Crowley just shot him a look that Bill knew was nothing but worry and he felt for the poor guy. He'd had a fight with Allie that morning and Bill knew that Crowley would do nothing but beat himself up for it for the rest of his life if something happened to her. He could see in the man's eyes that he desperately loved her and cared for her.

They all hoped that she and the other kids in the school would get out okay.

* * *

The gunshot was very loud and it frightened everyone in the library, all of them biting their lips and too scared to even breathe. Andy had shot the lock off of the door and broken into the room.

"Ding dong!" Came the sing song voice of Andy, "Honey, I'm home!"

Allie closed her eyes and looked to her friends, beginning to say the Lord's Prayer as she heard a gun shot go off and the cry of pain from Meg Masters, the poor girl sat bleeding under the desk. Ruby and Alistair got shots in the leg, while Lilith got one in the shoulder. He approached their desk, pulling back Allie's chair and pointing the gun right at her, finally leaning down to get a good look at the kids he'd wound next.

-TBC-

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Duh, duh, duuuuuuuuh! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	8. Truth

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**

* * *

Better With Time **

**-Chapter Eight: Truth- **

Allie just stared into Andy's eyes, watching as he blinked in shock, almost unsure of what to do. She was so terrified, since his gun was still pointed right at her face. Tears fell down her face as she thought of how she may never see Crowley again, how she might never see her parents again. She was frightened that these could be her last moments and instead of being with her husband she was under a table in the school library with her friends who were all about to watch her die.

"Allie..." He breathed, Allie nodding in response.

"Hi, Andy..." She replied, not taking her eyes away from him.

He looked to the others under the table, all of them gazing at him with wide and frightened eyes. They weren't sure what to expect from him, whether it be a bullet or something worse.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hi, Andy." Dean replied, voice shaky and broken as he spoke.

"Hey, Becky."

"Hi, Andy." Becky whimpered, a tear rolling down her face, "What're you doing?"

"Nothing much." Andy replied, pushing the chair back under but still looking at the group, "Y'know...I don't feel like killing you guys today. But I think you'd better stay and watch. It's gonna be a good show."

The group curled up together, listening as Andy yelled through the library and fired shot after shot, their friends, classmates and younger kids who they didn't know so well getting wounded and some even killed while they had to sit and listen to it.

"This is what people get who call me a fucking psycho!" He yelled, pointing to Allie's table, "Those kids under there, they never did that! So they get to walk out of here without a scratch, while all of you are gonna suffer."

Allie buried her face in her arms, crying out when a round of bullets came through the window and Andy's dead body dropped right by their table, blood just spilling from him onto the carpet. She covered her mouth, everyone slowly edging out from under the tables as a voice came over a megaphone.

"_This is the Lawrence Police Department! The gunman has been shot down! All students and staff must evacuate the building immediately!" _

* * *

"Oh, God," Andrea sobbed as she held onto Richard, "What if she'd been hurt...or if she's been killed?"

"Stop thinking like that..." Richard said, a tear falling from his eyes, "Just stop."

The parents and siblings of Allie's friends, Dean's brother Sam included, all stood waiting by Allie's parents, watching the doors for the arrival of their children.

Close to the doors, Crowley stood watching, desperate to see Allie, to know if she was okay. If she wasn't he'd never forgive himself for yelling at her that morning, for calling her naïve and for not calling her to apologise. He'd never forgive himself for letting her go to school that morning, for spending the first four months of their marriage go by without telling her the truth...that he loved her.

* * *

The students, both injured and completely unscathed slowly made their way out of the doors, all with their hands in the air only for the police to bring their guns down. Allie and the others made their way out, finding all their families were together. But as Allie looked right in front of her, she saw a familiar face who she was frightened she may never get to see again. She started to cry, running away from the others which shocked them all and they followed her, watching who she was running towards.

"CROWLEY!"

Crowley turned and saw Allie, his eyes filling with tears at the relief that she was safe. Just knowing that she'd come out of there alive was enough for him and he caught her as she threw herself into his arms. She was trembling, clearly incredibly frightened and he just held her so tightly, so desperately like she was his final lifeline.

"Oh, God..." He breathed, a tear sliding down his face as Allie sobbed her heart out in his embrace, "Allie...oh, thank God you're safe! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay...he was gonna let us go anyway..." Allie sobbed, "God, I was so scared!"

She gripped him tight again and buried her face in his neck, feeling him rubbing her back and pressing a kiss to her temple. They shared a deep, passionate kiss, not giving a flying fuck who saw them as they held each other, other people seeming too wrapped up in being with their own families to notice, which much to Allie's relief, all her friends were doing.

"God, Crowley..." She breathed, the two of them pressing their foreheads together, "I'm so sorry for this morning."

"So am I..." Crowley whispered, not able to hold his feelings back anymore, "Oh, God, I love you so much, my darling..."

"I love you too." Allie cried, "I love you too, Crowley..."

They shared another kiss and held onto each other, both thankful that Allie was alive and safe, Allie grateful that Crowley had been here to look for her, that he'd come for her.

"You came for me..." She breathed, Crowley smiling and kissing her cheek.

"As soon as Bill heard it on the radio he came and told me...and there was no stopping me from getting here to you." He breathed, "I had to know you were okay."

"He wasn't gonna hurt us...me and my friends...he told us that..." She sobbed, "Crowley, I just wanna go home..."

"Sweetheart, the police might need to talk to you...and your parents do." Crowley whispered, "I'll wait by my car by the gates, alright? I know you don't want me to leave you, but sooner or later, people are going to notice us together."

Allie nodded in understanding and he kissed her cheek, feeling her hold onto him again.

"I love you."

"Love you too, darling."

With that, he walked away, Allie rushing over to her parents and being swept into their arms.

* * *

That night, Crowley entered the bedroom to find Allie sat on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest, her head rested on them as she shed some more tears. She'd been shaking and crying all the way home in the car. Andrea and Richard had followed, Andrea in Allie's car and Richard in the family car, taking the opportunity to say goodbye to their daughter before leaving for home.

"I've brought you a drink, Allie." Crowley said softly, placing the cup of coffee on the bedside table before sitting by Allie's side.

"Thank you." She whispered, dabbing her eyes with the tissues that were gripped tightly in her hand, "Can...can I talk about it...? Just might make things a little easier..."

"Of course." Crowley replied, "Of course you can talk about it, angel."

He took her hand in his own and watched as she dabbed her eyes again, stroking her hair, anything to soothe her.

"We were in the library when it happened...don't know how many kids had been wounded or killed by that time..." She whispered, "But...Mr Henricksen and told us all to get under the tables..."

She started to cry again and Crowley just rubbed her arms soothingly, not saying a word and letting her get it off her chest.

"And...we knew the kid really well...like...he said he had visions about upcoming events like natural disasters...or people dying and stuff like that," She explained, "And most of the kids called him a freak...or a psycho...or a fucking nut or something like that..."

She dabbed her eyes and bit her lip.

"But none of us did...we just listened to him," She continued, "And I'm glad we did...because he pulled my chair back and put a shotgun under the table...and it was aimed right between my eyes..."

She let out a sob and Crowley bit his lip, feeling his eyes stinging with the beginnings of tears at the thought of his beautiful girl being threatened with a gun, the thought of how frightened she must have been having to sit there and stare at it waiting to be shot in the head.

"But he looked down to see who he was gonna kill...and when he saw me...he kinda looked shocked for a minute," She sniffled, "And he told us all he wasn't gonna kill us...but we could stay and watch the show..."

She let out another set of sobs and ran a hand through her hair.

"He shot the kids who've tormented us through our entire school lives, like Meg got it in the arm, Alistair and Ruby got it in the legs and Lilith got it in the shoulder..." She said, "But he told the others that we didn't treat him as they all did...so we were gonna leave unscathed...and that we were gonna watch them suffer."

She sighed shakily and wiped her eyes.

"That was when the round of bullets came that killed him...and his body dropped right next to our table...and I just saw the blood that was pouring from his body..." She breathed, beginning to sob even harder, "I didn't know a person had so much...so much blood in them..."

Crowley grimaced as the poor girl broke into near hyperventilation and he rubbed her back gently, pulling her into his arms and rocking her in them slowly, whispering soft assurances to her as he did. He was just so damn grateful that she was alive, that she hadn't been hurt or killed, unlike the eighteen kids who'd died that day, and the twenty who'd been wounded.

She soon tired herself out and fell asleep, Crowley pressing a loving kiss to her temple and laying her in bed, tucking her in and taking the cup of coffee she hadn't had a drink of downstairs to wash the cup. He returned to the room, climbing into bed beside her and laying on his side, reaching his arm around to cover her dainty hand in his own, holding her close to him and watching over her until he himself fell asleep.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	9. So, This is Love

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**

* * *

Better With Time **

**-Chapter Nine: So, This is Love- **

As Allie awoke the morning after, she sighed, feeling a familiar warm body close to her own which made her smile a little. She'd been having nightmares all night but now she was fully awake and free of them. For now. She turned over and pressed into the warmth, burying her face in Crowley's neck which made him sigh in response. They cuddled down a little more and Crowley pressed a kiss to her forehead, earning a gentle sound of satisfaction from her in response.

"School's closed today, Allie."

"Okay."

Allie sat up slowly and stretched, kissing Crowley's lips before he rolled over. He had the day off too which would be great for her. She wouldn't have to be scared of being alone in the house that day.

"Hey," She said softly, rubbing her husband's shoulder and back gently, "I love you."

"I love you too." Crowley replied, reaching up and squeezing her hand.

"I wanna head up to school...leave some flowers." She said quietly, "Would you come with me?"

"Yeah." Crowley replied, "I'll have to wait in the car though."

"That's okay." Allie told him, "Just coming with me is enough, baby."

She climbed out of bed and went to the closet to find some clothes for that day, picking out a dark purple t-shirt, blue jeans and a black and purple hoodie before getting dressed, Crowley watching her as she did.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked, Allie shrugging in response.

"Don't know." She replied, "How am I supposed to feel?"

"I don't know." Crowley said softly, "Don't know how I'd feel after what you went through yesterday."

"I've had nightmares all night, if that answers your question. I've lost friends, seen friends getting shot, killed...been given a second chance at life, I guess." She said, feeling herself growing angry, "And I feel so fucking guilty that he spared me and not them."

"Why?" Crowley replied, "You've not done anything wrong, Allie."

Allie shook her head.

"He was pointing that gun at me." She said, "I should be dead and I'm not. Those other kids are."

"Allie, you can't blame yourself for this." Crowley told her, "It wasn't your fault that the others died and got hurt. Andy made his decision and it was to spare you and your friends, alright?"

"But why should someone like me get to live?" Allie asked, anger boiling in her system, "I'm nothing, Crowley! Just something to throw at someone else, to be passed over like a possession!"

"What are you talking about?" Crowley asked, "You're not a possession, Allie."

"Oh, no? Is that why I was just passed over to you like a piece of meat?" She spat, suddenly just bursting into tears and collapsing onto the bed.

Crowley sighed and moved closer to her, pulling her up into an embrace and rocking her gently back and forth. That was the stress of the past four months that had just burst out of her system and frankly, he was grateful that she'd gotten it out of her mind.

"Alright..." He soothed, "It's okay..."

"God, I'm so sorry..." She cried, "I'm sorry..."

Crowley just hushed her and kept her close, kissing her gently to calm her and rubbing her body softly.

"Don't be sorry, it's alright...I know you're going through a tough time," He said quietly, "And I know you've been so stressed over the past few months, it's okay."

"Term ends in three weeks..." Allie sobbed, "Three weeks to go and then someone comes in and just..."

"I know." Crowley replied, "I know, darling. It's gonna be fine, all of it. It'll all be okay."

* * *

Allie looked towards the school gates, Crowley nuzzling her and kissing her gently as she turned to him.

"Be brave." He told her, "Be strong, darling."

Allie nodded and kissed him again, sniffling and biting back tears.

"Don't go anywhere, 'kay?"

"I won't." Crowley promised, "Love you."

"Love you." Allie replied, kissing him again and taking a deep breath before climbing out of the car with a large bouquet of flowers in her hands, going towards her friends who hugged her and kissed her.

She and Crowley had driven up in Allie's car, simply because it was the car she drove to school in and the windows were dark so no-one would be able to see Crowley in the car. It pained him to watch her leaning on the boys for support. She must seem so lonely to them, since the boys were all holding hands with girls while she was like a third wheel. He wanted to go out there and be with her but he couldn't. None of her friends or teachers knew about him.

Allie stood for a mere fifteen minutes with her friends, the whole situation becoming way too much for her. She saw kids who'd escaped without injury who totally didn't deserve it for the way they'd treated Andy. Meg, Alistair, Ruby and Lilith all limped forward, looking to everyone with tearful eyes only for the whole lot of them to turn their backs on them. They didn't deserve pity or sympathy.

Allie said her goodbyes, and returned the car, sitting in the passenger side and just bursting into tears. Crowley grimaced and pulled her close, kissing her head softly and rubbing her arm.

"C'mon, Allie." He said quietly, starting the car, "Let's go home."

* * *

Crowley kept his hold on Allie's hand all the way into the house and he sat her on the sofa, staying by her side to hold her for a moment when she pressed against him.

"Thank you." She whispered, "For coming with me."

"I wouldn't leave you on your own for that, love." Crowley replied, "How are the others?"

"Okay." Allie said quietly, wiping her eyes, "They're okay."

"Good." Crowley said softly, "Coffee?"

"Please." Allie replied, Crowley kissing her lovingly before going to make it, leaving her in the living room alone.

She lay down on the couch and turned on the TV, trying to avoid news channels since she didn't want to hear or see anything of what happened the day before. The newspaper on the coffee table was reminder enough since it had photos of kids she knew on the front of it. Kids who were crying, hurt...some even dead. It was horrible and she just pushed it off the table away from view, dabbing her eyes with the tissue in her hand and sighing shakily.

She just felt so lucky to have gotten out of there, and that Crowley had come all that way to get her even though they'd rowed that morning. She felt so lucky to have him and that he was there for her no matter what they'd argued about the previous day. As he returned with their coffees, he placed them on the coffee table as she sat up, spotting the paper that rested on the floor.

"You alright?" He asked, earning a soft nod and a weak smile.

"I love you so much." She breathed, Crowley sitting beside her as she kissed his lips.

"I love you too, my angel." He replied, "You're so brave, Allie."

"I'm not." Allie said quietly, Crowley cupping her cheek and kissing her again.

"You are." He told her, pulling her into an embrace, "And I want you to know that I'm here, Allie. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you." Allie breathed, sliding a hand up Crowley's back to rest it on the back of his neck, stroking gently with her fingers, "God, you're so amazing..."

Crowley kept hold of her for a while, just rubbing her back and stroking fingers through her hair gently to help her feel safe in his arms. He didn't want to let her go because he'd almost lost her in that school. He was just so happy that she was alive and safe, and that she hadn't been hurt.

That was enough for him.

* * *

That night, Allie lay on her side listening to _Someone Like You _by Adele, Crowley leaning in the doorway and watching as she sat up slowly, wiping her eyes as she did. He entered slowly, going towards her and holding his hands out to her. He'd been thinking back to their wedding and how awful it'd been. No reception, no first dance, no speeches, no photos or video, just memories of the beginning of their relationship which now had blossomed into something neither of them ever thought it could become.

He set the song off playing and Allie took his hands, moving closer to him as he wound an arm around her waist, keeping one hand in his own as her arm curled around him in return. She rested her head against his shoulder and he felt her tears soaking his shirt as they danced slowly. He kept her close, resting his head against hers and stroking her hand with his thumb, to which she responded with a deep kiss, the two of them resting their foreheads together. Allie's arms slid up to rest over his shoulders, her hands crossed behind his neck, both his arms around her waist as they kissed a little more.

A small smile crossed her face as they did and they looked at one another, Allie realising that this was what their wedding day was missing. This love that had somehow come between them had been missing for way too long, but now it wasn't. They were about to start a real life together and even as Allie thought about telling her friends she didn't feel worried. If they loved her as they'd promised her, they'd understand and they wouldn't judge her or turn her away for it.

The two headed up to bed that night and fell asleep in each other's arms, Allie curled up close to Crowley who for the first time in his life felt truly happy and peaceful. He finally understood after thirty or more years of wondering what love was, and he also knew that he could definitely live with it.

-TBC-

* * *

**Ah, nothing like a bit of love to see me through the day! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	10. For the First Time

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N:** Okay, I need some loving, and so I put it in this chapter. Lots of chick-flick moments and romance and love.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Better With Time **

**-Chapter Ten: For the First Time- **

Allie loved Saturdays. The reason being that she and Crowley would just curl up on the sofa and watch movies practically all day, and not care that they ate two large tubs of ice cream in the process. Crowley was lying with Allie resting on top of him, her arms around him while his hand was resting on her back, the other brushing gently through her hair. They were watching _Love Actually _which at times made Allie blush, and other times made her laugh. Crowley just chuckled for the majority whist trying to ignore Allie's occasional 'Awww' or 'How sweet?'. Even once there was a 'Is that why you came to America? To screw hot chicks?' To which Crowley replied, 'No, and I'll never need to now that I've got you.'

Allie had melted at that.

"Baby...?" She began, "I got a surprise for you tonight...but you'll have to go out of the house for an hour..."

Crowley raised an eyebrow and sighed, kissing her head.

"Fine." He replied, "Is it something I'm gonna like?"

"Definitely." Allie said with a smile.

It was nice to have a focus on something other than the shooting at Lawrence High that had happened only days before, and she was prepared to give Crowley the night of a lifetime. The day before she'd had the idea and had gone out to get what she needed in the afternoon, reassuring her lover that she just needed some air. She hoped he'd like the black lingerie she'd bought. Stockings too.

She never ever wore stockings but she thought her legs looked pretty sexy in them. She just hoped Crowley thought the same. In the hour he'd be out of the house she was going to turn their bedroom into a paradise of love, and whether Crowley thought it was horrendously girly or not, she wouldn't let the idea go. She'd planned everything out. She'd decided against things that would turn that night into just sex as everything had been. She wanted to make love with Crowley, since indeed, those three words had been said from both sides, and she wanted to consummate that love as it should've been on their wedding night.

"When do you need me to go out?" Crowley asked, Allie sighing in response.

"Not for a couple of hours."

"Good." Crowley said softly, laughing quietly as Allie rubbed his side.

She gasped and bit her lip, rubbing his side again and feeling him squirm.

"Is someone ticklish?" She asked, Crowley sitting up with her in his lap and taking her wrists in his hands.

"No, someone is _not _ticklish, and if someone gets tickled then someone else won't get any sexy time for a month." He told her with a cheeky grin, Allie fluttering her eyelashes and biting her lip.

"Well, someone won't get tickled because someone else likes their sexy time." She replied, Crowley finding the way she smiled absolutely damn adorable.

They shared a gentle kiss and Allie rested her head on Crowley's shoulder, feeling him wind his arms around her in a soft motion.

"Love you, Allie."

"Love you too, Crowley."

* * *

"You, my man, are getting some tonight." Charlie laughed as he, Crowley, Bill, Alan and Ellis sat in a bar not far from Crowley's house.

"I don't know..." Crowley replied, "She might only be making me dinner or something. Bless her, she's trying so hard..."

"Dude, she wants you out of the house for a full hour." Charlie said, "I bet you're gonna get home and find her upstairs wearing sexy lingerie and laying on your bed with candles everywhere."

"C'mon, Charlie, she's not into that." He said, "She just likes getting down with it."

"But, now, you've both said three little words, Crowley." Alan said, "The 'I love you' situation means one thing. She wants to 'make love' with you."

"Yeah, and how perfect is it gonna be when she gets you into that bed and you make love for the first time." Ellis said, Crowley wincing at the words.

"Boys, this isn't something I want to into mentally scarring detail about, alright? I just wanted to know what you thought." He said, taking down his shot of whiskey, "So what if she wants to make love? I love her and she loves me. I don't get the issue with it."

"Well, when you can't bite too much and you can't go too fast or too hard, then that might be an issue." Charlie laughed, Crowley rolling his eyes in response.

"Look, I don't care about that." He said, "The poor girl's still getting over the fact that she had a shotgun aimed at her face, and all I care about is looking after her and loving her right now. Besides, I wouldn't mind it being loving and tender. She deserves nothing less."

"Awww." Alan grinned, "You really do love her, huh?"

"Yes, I do." Crowley replied, "Enough now. I'm feeling nervous enough."

"Why?" Bill asked, "You've slept together before..."

"I know, but...it's different this time." He said, "We'll expect things of each other that the other person might not be able to give."

"Buddy, is it me...?" Ellis began, "Or are you scared of disappointing her?"

Crowley just shrugged.

"She could do a lot better than me, y'know."

"Listen, she loves you." Bill assured him, "_You_. Not anyone else. Just go home to her and do whatever you two do together...and then give us the details at work on Monday."

Crowley smirked and left the bar, trying not to get his hopes up about what might be waiting for him when he got home.

* * *

Allie lay on the bed seductively, biting her lip as she heard Crowley making his way up the stairs. She hoped he'd like the surprise and that nothing would go wrong. As the bedroom door opened, she watched Crowley just stop in his tracks. His jaw went a little slack and his eyes widened a bit which made her giggle, and she lay on her stomach, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Allie..." He breathed, "My God..."

"Hey, handsome..." She replied, "See something you like?"

Crowley stepped forward and closed the door, dropping his coat to the floor before leaning down to kiss her lips, pulling back to see her smiling softly at him.

"You look gorgeous." He told her, earning a soft blush and a sweet smile in response.

"Thank you." She replied, stroking his cheek and drawing him into a tender kiss, feeling him kiss her back, the pair breaking it to rest their foreheads together as they tried to brace themselves.

They were about to make love.

* * *

The soft skin of Allie's heel brushed down Crowley's calf muscle, the young girl breaking their kiss to lean towards his ear.

"I love you."

They shared another kiss and Crowley moved his hips again, leaning towards her ear and biting the top of it gently.

"I love you."

Allie smiled and ran a hand gently up her lover's back, her other arm stretched above her head. Crowley ran his hand up that arm as they kissed again and took her hand, linking their fingers. He slowed to a stop and pressed his forehead to hers, Allie looking into her eyes and kissing his forehead, the two so close that there was barely any of their bodies not touching. Allie moved towards Crowley's ear again, rubbing his back gently.

"Sometimes it lasts in love," Allie began, "But sometimes it hurts instead."

"So...what would you say about ours?" Crowley asked, their voices barely a whisper, "Does it hurt?"

"No." Allie replied, "Ours makes me feel warm. Safe. Peaceful. Does it hurt you?"

"No." Crowley told her, "Stop using Adele to give you good lines."

Allie giggled, biting her lip before threading her fingers into his hair and licking her lips a little.

"_Old friend...why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light..." _

Crowley looked at her and grinned, watching as she smiled cheekily, her fingers tightening around his as she rocked her hips.

"Less of the 'old', you." He told her, "I'm not old."

"I know." Allie whispered, "But I didn't write those lyrics did I?"

Crowley just kissed her gently before moving his hips again, Allie reciprocating and holding him close to her as he did her. They let go of each other's hands as they buried their faces in one another's necks, moving to share long and loving kisses, Crowley still unable to believe that this beautiful young girl was in love with him, that she would happily lay with him. That she'd make love with him. She pressed into his body, desperate to feel close to him. Her hand cupped his cheek, her other gripping his side as they moved slowly, pressing their foreheads together and both taking in sharp breaths as they moved in such a way that sparked pleasure through the two of them.

Their climax came not long after and they settled, just looking at each other. They shared a deep kiss, Crowley resting on his elbow, and stroking her face whilst they remained with their bodies connected. They smiled at each other, sharing another kiss before Allie chuckled.

"What?" Crowley asked, Allie shaking her head.

"Your face was a picture when you came into the room, y'know." She said with a sweet smile, "Wish I had a camera."

Crowley smiled and stroked her thigh gently which was still hooked over his waist.

"Never seen you looking as sexy." He told her, "Or as gorgeous..."

She smiled sweetly and rested against him, kissing him again and beaming as he pressed his forehead to hers. They'd just made love for the first time and it had been the most wonderful thing either of them had ever experienced in their lives. They'd been so intimate and so damn close that it felt like they were the strongest force on earth, and like nothing could break them apart. That wasn't wrong. Nothing could or would ever break them apart.

"I love you, Allie."

"I love you too, Crowley."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	11. Lazy Sunday

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Eleven: Lazy Sunday- **

A soft smile crossed Crowley's lips as he looked at Allie, watching as she rolled back into his arms again and snuggled closer. His hand came up to brush through her hair, and he could resist leaning down and pressing a loving kiss to each eyelid, causing her to stir and go to bat him away with a flimsy hand. He chuckled, taking the hand that was trying and failing to push him away and pressing a kiss to it.

"Good morning, Allie..." He said softly, trying to coax her awake, "Come on...wake up, my gorgeous girl..."

Allie stirred and grinned a little bringing up her other hand and managing to cup Crowley's cheek. She stroked the skin gently, Crowley leaning into the touch whilst still keeping his eyes focussed on her beautiful, young face.

"Good morning..." She replied, her eyes still closed which made Crowley smile.

"I still can't see those beautiful eyes of yours, sweetheart."

Allie mumbled and opened her eyes, Crowley grinning at her and kissing her lips deeply. God, how he loved her eyes. They always sparkled and were such a beautiful shade of blue, a shade that Crowley had never seen before.

"Much better." He said, cupping her cheek and kissing her again.

Allie sighed and curled right into Crowley's body, her lover smiling and nuzzling her gently.

"I was thinking..." He began, "After your graduation, we could go on the honeymoon we never had..."

Allie smiled dreamily and stroked Crowley's face, kissing him softly.

"That would be lovely." She whispered, sighing and settling back down, "Hey, it's Sunday...we should have a nice morning in bed..."

"Really?" Crowley asked, resting on his elbow and running a finger down Allie's cheek, "Sounds like a plan."

They settled back down, still naked from the night before. They shared soft kisses and gazes, sweet smiles and whispered words of love. It was just them and no-one else in the world mattered at that moment.

"Allie..."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Girly giggles filled the room as Allie wriggled beneath Crowley. He was busy tickling her stomach as he kissed her neck, the young girl laughing and screaming as he did.

"Stop it!" She squealed, "I won't let you do that special thing we talked about if you don't stop it!"

Crowley stopped and chuckled, stroking Allie's shoulder lightly.

"But I want to do the special thing..."

"Well, stop tickling me then." Allie said with a grin, "I don't have to let you do the special thing."

Crowley looked into her eyes, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers again. Allie chuckled and rolled onto her stomach, sighing as Crowley began to kiss her back and shoulders.

"Y'know how much I love you?" She asked, Crowley chuckling.

"I can imagine." He replied, grabbing her hips and hoisting her up onto her knees before pressing tender kisses to her back again, sliding inside her body.

They both sighed, Crowley running a hand up her arm and taking her hand in his own before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you too." He whispered, "More than anything."

He slid his arms around her body and pulled her up into his lap, the covers falling away from them as she hooked her legs over his and knelt up, moving her hair to one shoulder as she turned and kissed his lips. Her breathing hitched as he began to move slowly, a smile gracing her face as she slid her arms along his and pressed against him.

"You have no idea how amazing you are..." She breathed, moaning softly and biting her lip, "God...Crowley..."

Crowley smiled and stopped, Allie turning to him and blushing.

"Do you like that?" He asked, earning a loving smile from his wife.

"Yeah...so don't stop." She whispered, Crowley smirking and moving his hips again, watching her as her eyes slid closed.

"Like that?" He asked, "You want it like that?"

"Mmm..."

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple and stroking her face gently.

"I love you so much." He whispered, "And I'd do anything for you."

"I'd do anything for you too." Allie replied, "Even if I had to die for you...I know I would."

They shared a gentle kiss and Allie turned herself around so that she was pressed to Crowley's front, her hands cupping his face as his hands ran up her back to hold her shoulders. They moved slowly, sharing loving kisses as they did. Their relationship had become something incredibly beautiful over the past few months, and they really did love one another deeply.

"You're so gorgeous." He told her, watching a smile grace her face as she slowed down her movements.

"Thank you." She replied, "So are you."

Crowley smiled and kissed her, turning them over and laying her back against the pillows, keeping his body moving against hers. She held onto him and moaned, the gentle sounds making him feel twice as hard as he was. God, the things this girl did to him...

He slid their hands together and locked their fingers, Allie squeezing his hands whenever pleasure shot through her suddenly. When he moved away from her she broke free of his hold and pulled him back down to hold him, keeping him close to her. She bit his ear gently and he bit hers in return, which made her giggle so sweetly he felt his heart skip a beat. God, he loved that sound. He loved to hear her laughing. It was so much better than the tears she'd been shedding over the shooting at the school that week. She'd have to go back there tomorrow, back to those classrooms where there'd been so much bloodshed.

He didn't want her to go back. He wanted to keep her at home, at home and safe where she wouldn't suffer or be afraid. He didn't want her to have to sit in classes where there'd be kids missing who she'd known so well. He didn't want that for her. He didn't want her to have to go and sit in that library and relive the moment when she had a gun aimed at her face.

"What are you thinking about?"

Allie's question snapped Crowley out of his thoughts and he slowed his movements to a stop, looking into the eyes of his stunningly beautiful wife before he ran a hand through her dark curls.

"You." He replied truthfully, "Always. I just worry for you. A lot."

Allie pressed gentle lips to his hand and pressed closer to him, nuzzling his forehead gently.

"Don't worry about me, baby." She whispered, "I'm okay."

Crowley kissed her again and ran a hand down her body, gripping her thigh and lifting her leg a little higher which she responded to by wrapping her legs around his waist. She gasped as he was full sheathed inside her body and she grinned, biting her lip and kissing him again. She could lay like this forever.

It didn't take too long for the pair to reach climax and they moaned, gripped each other, kissed and rocked through their high, finally settling to a quaky stop before settling against the pillows. After a comfortable silence, Crowley had an idea and he bit his lip, stroking Allie's hand gently with his thumb as he took it in his own.

"Maybe we shouldn't get up today." He began, "Let's stay in bed...make love all day. What do you think?"

"That sounds perfect." Allie replied, kissing Crowley's lips deeply.

* * *

The couple finally ended their lovemaking at eleven-thirty in the evening, the pair settling down in each other's arms just looking at each other. Crowley could get so lost in those beautiful blue eyes. He watched as she gazed into his eyes, noticing that she'd moved a little closer before her lips were on his.

"Goodnight, handsome." She whispered, shuffling closer and settling with her head on his chest, her hand rubbing it gently.

"Night, gorgeous." Crowley replied, "Love you."

"Love you too." Allie beamed, kissing his lips once more before settling against him.

She rolled out of his arms and set her alarm clock, finally settling in his embrace as they turned out the bedside lamps, both of them settling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Allie had school the next day, and nobody could know for certain what the day would be like. Allie knew there'd be a memorial service for those who were injured or killed in the shooting the week before. Crowley just hoped and prayed that everything would be okay for her.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	12. Mourning Monday

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Twelve: Mourning Monday- **

The school was gathered in the main hall, the boys in Allie's group of friends holding onto their girls while she was stuck out like a third wheel. She felt a gentle hand slide into her own and she looked to see Jimmy smiling at her weakly, his smile fading as she began to cry quietly.

He knew that she felt guilty, like she was to blame for the others being hurt or killed. They all knew. He squeezed her hand, and she gasped as she felt another hand take her spare one. Castiel, Jimmy's twin brother stood on her other side, stroking her hand gently with her thumb. She had a big responsibility that she'd told no-one about, and all she thought of was Crowley. He'd come home to her, they'd have dinner and probably make love into the night.

"Now, we have our head girl, Allie Matthews who has prepared a few words." Mr Henricksen said, Allie taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes before stepping up to the front, all eyes on her as she did.

"First of all, uh...I...I don't know how the rest of you felt when you walked through these doors this morning, but I know I felt the weight of the loss that this school has suffered at the hands of one boy." She began, "The kids who were injured and who have lost their lives were all so wonderful, and some didn't even know the boy who was going around shooting at them. I myself had that gun aimed right in between my eyes."

She paused to try and regain control of her emotions before she continued, knowing she'd probably receive some form of hate for her next words.

"But, as sad as that loss was, there was a reason behind that shooting. A reason behind Andy Gallagher's will to kill the students of this school. It'd be interesting to see how many of the people standing here would shout a name at him that was far from kind. Innocent kids died because some kids couldn't help but cause trouble for Andy because of his beliefs. You all know who you are, those of you who are sat in here." She continued, shooting a glare at the Masters siblings who bowed their heads in shame while she began to cry.

She'd let her emotions come through, but she was so close to the end that she wouldn't let them overcome her.

"We all have problems in our lives, and Andy clearly needed help. But no-one would listen, and this is what happened. I'm sure we've all learned a lesson from what's happened. For those who lost their lives, rest in peace. For those who've lost loved ones in this horrible tragedy, my deepest sympathies. But for those who targeted Andy for what he believed in, sympathy you do not deserve."

With that Allie began to cry harder, unable to believe that people stood up and began to applaud her, the teachers included. She smiled weakly, unable to stop her tears as she walked away, grabbing her bag from her seat and running out of the room, Castiel going to follow but being stopped by Jimmy who shook his head.

"Leave her..." He whispered, "You know she hates to worry us..."

Allie ran out of the school doors, remembering suddenly that she'd not brought her car today. Crowley had dropped her off at school, and it was too far to walk. She felt guilty for calling him but she needed him so much at that moment. She headed out of the gates, leaning against the wall and trying to control her sobs as she heard that familiar voice.

"_Allie?" _

"C-Crowley..." Allie whimpered, "I-I'm sorry...I..."

"_Darling, do you need me to come and get you?" _He asked, hearing Allie's sobs on the other end of the line.

"I'm so sorry..." She cried, Crowley's loving words to her making her cry even more.

"_No, no, no, don't be sorry, sweetheart." _He said softly, _"I'm on my way, alright? I know it's been a hard few days for you, it's okay..." _

"Th-thank you..." The young girl whispered, hanging up and wrapping her arms around herself as she waited for her husband to pick her up.

* * *

Crowley brought Allie a glass of whiskey, the young woman glancing up at him with uncertainty. This wouldn't be her first drink of alcohol, but it would be her first taste of whiskey.

"I know you're not twenty-one, but who's gonna know?" He chuckled, Allie smiling weakly in response and taking the glass.

"Thank you." She breathed, going to drink it before coughing at the mere scent.

Crowley laughed and took away the glass.

"Perhaps not."

He sat by his wife and stroked her hair gently, a sigh leaving her lips as she took his hand. She needed a distraction, anything to take her mind off of that day.

"What happened to make you want to come home, darling?" He asked, Allie sighing and biting her lip.

"I-I had to make a speech at the memorial ceremony..." She whispered, "Got a standing ovation...but...I could barely take standing there when there were kids who'd been shot and killed...It was my responsibility as head girl. The head boy's in hospital...He got shot in the stomach at close range..."

She bowed her head and just slumped against her husband, Crowley rocking her in his arms and hushing her, kissing her gently and hushing her as she cried her heart out into his chest. He hated it when she cried. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear the sounds of her sobs, the sight of her tears or the feel of her body quaking in his arms.

"Go and take a shower..." He whispered, "Calm yourself down a little."

Allie nodded, leaving him and heading upstairs to do as he'd asked.

* * *

Following dinner, Crowley headed into the living room to find Allie reading Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_, the young girl laughing a little bitterly at it.

"Y'know it's funny, isn't it?" She began, "We've been thrown into this marriage like the poor girls back in those times...yet we're so happy..."

Her husband smiled and made his way to the sofa, leaning over and kissing the top of her head gently.

"It transpires, Crowley, that you are my Mr Darcy." She said with a smile, "My first impressions about you, about this life...they were all wrong, and I've come to love you as Lizzie does him."

"And it transpires, Allie, that you are my Lizzie." Crowley replied, suddenly having an idea that he knew would make Allie smile.

It might just be the thing to cheer her up, if he was honest. Allie didn't know that Crowley had a swimming pool in the house. She'd never been around the back and the door was hidden.

"In five minutes, I want you to go to the end of the hallway near the entrance to the house," He began, "And look behind the cloth that hangs right on that back wall..."

"Why?" Allie asked, Crowley grinning in response.

"Just do it." He replied, kissing her temple, "There'll be a surprise waiting for you. But you have to wait for five minutes before you leave this room, okay?"

"Alright." Allie replied, desperate to know what the surprise was.

As Crowley had instructed, Allie waited for five minutes after his departure before getting up and heading into the hallway, looking at the beautiful cream cloth that hung on the wall. She looked behind it and found a door, curiously opening it to find a swimming pool inside.

And there, in the middle of the swimming pool stood Crowley, his shirt soaked through to the point where she could see his chest through it. All of a sudden, she understood the reference to the book she'd been reading, the realisation causing her to burst into laughter before she sat at the pool side, the bottom of her short dress getting a little wet as she did. She stretched her arms out to her lover who lifted her into the water with him and kissed her deeply, smiling as she hugged him tight.

"God, that was just what I needed..." She whispered, Crowley grinning in response and kissing her cheek, "Thank you, so much."

"Anything for you, darling." He replied, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

After school the following day, Jo and Allie were out in Allie's car for a drive. The boys were in soccer practice, and Becky was at Chuck's, as usual, so the two had headed out for a couple of hours in the car.

"Shit!" Allie cursed, realising she'd forgotten her money for the shopping she was going to do on the way back from dropping Jo at home.

"What?" Jo asked, Allie completely forgetting that her friend knew nothing of her move to a new home or her marriage.

"I forgot my money for my shopping..." She breathed, "Damn...I'll have to go home for it..."

As soon as the words left her lips, she knew she was in trouble.

"That's okay, I got all night." Jo smiled, Allie biting her lip and turning the car around, "Uh...ain't home the other way?"

Allie took a deep breath and looked to her friend before focussing back on the road.

"Jo..." She began, "There's something that you have to know, but you can't tell any of the others, not until I'm ready to myself..."

"Allie, what's going on?" Jo asked, Allie sighing as they drove through the gates to her home, "Where are we?"

"My house." Allie replied, pulling up outside and finding her keys.

It was only five-thirty and Crowley wasn't due home for another fifteen minutes. That was enough time to grab the money and get out before the awkward meeting would take place between him and Jo.

"Allie, when did you move? This place is gorgeous..." Jo asked with a grin, Allie dragging her friend inside.

"Upstairs, quickly."

"Allie, what's the matter with you?" Jo asked, Allie rushing her up the stairs.

"First door on the left..." Allie said, Jo going inside and finding a huge bed, with a lot of Allie's possessions inside it, "I...I've been keeping this a secret for four months now..."

"What?" Jo asked, desperate to know what Allie was talking about.

She watched her friend go to a jewellery box on the bedside table and take out a golden ring. Allie placed it on her ring finger before moving across to the closet, opening the doors and pulling out what looked like a wedding dress.

"Allie, you're scaring me..." Jo breathed, Allie holding up the ring and pointing to the dress.

"I'm a married woman, Jo..." She whispered with tears in her eyes, "And before you yell at me for not telling you...my husband...he's..."

"Allie?"

Allie's heart stopped beating in her chest and Jo looked at her with wide eyes, the young girl suddenly realising she was probably about to meet her best friend's husband.

"Were you forced into this?" Jo asked, Allie shaking her head.

"It was arranged, but I consented. I wasn't forced." The girl answered, "I promise you, Jo, Crowley and I...we're very much in love. After the shooting we told one another, but it seems that we'd been in love a little longer than that..."

"So you didn't love each other on your wedding day, but you do now?" Jo asked, listening to the call again.

"Allie?"

"One more thing before you meet him..." Allie said quietly, "He's twenty-five years older than me..."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	13. Explosion of Emotion

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **Okay, bit of drama coming up in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Thirteen: Explosion of Emotion- **

Jo took in Allie's words to her, shock flooding her system at the age gap between Allie and her husband who she was about to meet. Allie reached to her bedside table and grabbed the cash she'd saved for her shopping, leaving the room with Jo in tow.

"Honey?" She called, Jo wincing at the pet name, "Crowley, that you, sweetie?"

Crowley walked into the hallway and Jo stopped in her tracks, taking in the handsome man before her who pulled Allie into his arms and kissed her gently, spotting Jo and letting her go suddenly.

"Baby, it's okay..." Allie said softly, "This is my friend from school, Jo. Jo, this is Crowley...my husband."

Jo stepped forward a little, still trying to take in the fact that her best friend was married. Crowley smiled softly at her, relaxing a little as Allie hugged him, rubbing his back gently and kissing his lips.

"You have a good day?" She asked, Crowley nodding in response.

"How was school?" He asked in return, Allie smiling sweetly.

"Better." She replied, "I'll just make us some coffee, you want some?"

"No, thanks, darling." He said softly, "I'm gonna take a shower. Love you."

"Love you too." Allie said sweetly, kissing his cheek gently, "Um, I'll do the shopping when I've dropped Jo off, okay?"

"Take your time, Allie. There's no rush." He said with a smile, "Take care, okay? Nice to meet you, Jo."

"And you." Jo replied, Allie leading her to the kitchen and offering her a seat, "Allie...uh...this is a lot to take in..."

"I know." Allie said quietly, "But, trust me, Jo. I love him and he loves me."

"I can see that." Jo said with a smile, "God, Allie, this is huge! Why didn't you say anything?"

"He's forty-three, I'm eighteen. That's twenty-five years difference. No-one would've believed we were truly in love, and no-one was allowed to know." Allie said, "But, you know now...and the others will. Either by graduation or prom night, depending on whether I go or not."

"Allie...what about college?" Jo asked, "You're...you're not gonna be able to keep this marriage going if you're at college."

"I'm not going." Allie said, Jo gasping in shock, "I'm gonna be a housewife, Jo."

"What?" Jo breathed, Allie sighing in response.

"They were the terms of the arrangement, but Crowley's told me he's gonna ensure my life's very laid back, and to be honest, I don't want to go to college." She explained, "I don't wanna leave him. I couldn't bear it. I can barely last a day at school without him near me. He's been so good to me, Jo. I love him more than my own life..."

Jo looked to her friend and bit her lip, realising that this was all very real, and all sincere. Crowley didn't seem to want to hurt Allie and he didn't seem controlling in the slightest. They seemed well and truly in love with each other.

"We're thinking of trying for children within a year or two." Allie confessed, Jo snapping her head up in response.

"So...that means you'll be...well..." She said, giggling and blushing as Allie passed her a coffee.

"Jo...we are already." Allie replied, giggling herself and blushing as she took a sip of her drink, "He's wonderful..."

"Really?" Jo asked, "So you're no longer our sweet little virgin..."

"I'm far from sweet." Allie chuckled, Jo biting her lip and laughing in response, "Not to scar you for life but we spent all day on Sunday together in bed."

"Really? You went all day?" Jo asked, Allie nodding in response.

"He's just so...amazing..."

"God, you really love him, don't you?"

The look in Allie's eyes told Jo all she needed to know.

* * *

"Jo seems nice." Crowley said as Allie put the groceries away, "Didn't know you were telling your friends."

"I didn't, it was an accident." Allie replied, "I'm planning on telling them at graduation or prom. Haven't decided which."

"Thought you weren't going to." Crowley said, the tone in his voice a little unnerving to Allie.

"Well, I've decided not to lie to my friends, Crowley. I don't want to hide it from them." She whispered, "If we love each other, why should it matter?"

"Not everyone's as accepting as your friends, Allie. Even some of them would probably think me a monster for marrying you, because you're so young." Crowley snapped, Allie turning to him almost tearful, "If you think otherwise, you must be naïve."

"Please don't talk to me like that..." She whispered, "I'm not naïve as you think me to be. Just because I'm young doesn't make me naïve."

With that she walked past him with tears in her eyes, heading upstairs out of the way when he grabbed her arm.

"Allie..."

She couldn't look at him for a moment but when she did he saw a tear fall down her face which he couldn't take looking at. He didn't mean to upset her. He just didn't want people interfering and trying to break them up.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, Allie kissing him gently and wrapping her arms around him.

"Crowley, even if my friends hate me for this, or if they hate you...I'm never gonna leave you." She said, voice quaking with emotion, "I'm never gonna leave you, okay? You understand that?"

"I never even said that." Crowley replied.

"No, but you thought it." Allie said sadly, Crowley pressing a kiss to her temple in response.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "Forgive me?"

"Yeah." Allie replied, smiling sweetly, "Make up sex?"

* * *

Allie linked her fingers with Crowley's and pushed him into his back, kissing him lovingly as she continued to roll her hips, each time she moved sending shivers down Crowley's spine. She loved to make him moan the way he was now, gruff and deep with that hidden desperation she was desperate to draw out of him.

"Fuck..." She breathed, slowing her movements when she began to shiver, moaning as Crowley sat up and turned them over, his strong arms keeping her close to him.

Allie's hands held onto his arms, hooking her legs over his thighs as her tongue came out to wet her lips. She closed her eyes, burying her face in her lover's neck as she started to shiver. It was growing too much and she knew it, and as it transpired, so did her lover. Crowley knew if things grew too much for her and he could tell at that moment that she needed a short rest. He slowed down to a stop, pressing a kiss to her lips and keeping her quaking body close to him as he waited for her to calm.

"You alright?" He asked, earning a weak nod, "I love you."

"I love you too." Allie whispered, gasping as he moved his hips just a fraction, her hands gripping his sides as he started to move again, "Fuck...fuck..._fuck_..."

Crowley couldn't help but love the sounds his girl made when she was this close. He hated reaching orgasm without her though so he tried to pace it so that they'd reach that same amazing high at the same time.

And that was just what they did.

* * *

Crowley loved holding Allie in his arms after they'd made love. They gazed at each other, sharing a tender kiss before Allie sighed and bit her lip.

"You won't hate me if I tell my friends will you?" She asked, Crowley sighing in response.

"Allie, just leave it."

"I'm sorry, I just...I wanna know I can tell them without you flipping out that's all."

"Who says I'll flip out?" Crowley asked, Allie looking away from him.

"You almost did earlier." She breathed, Crowley taking his arms away from her and gazing at her with a frown.

"I just don't want the hassle of people telling us what's right and wrong about this relationship, Allie."

"And my friends won't, okay? I know them, they're good people, and they'll accept us because they love me." Allie replied, Crowley biting his lip.

"Darling, you don't know that..." He said, Allie huffing and climbing out of bed, grabbing some clothes out of her wardrobe.

He sighed, thinking she was just having a teenage tantrum as he watched her throw a robe on.

"Where are you going?"

"Guest room." Allie replied, Crowley smirking at how adorable this was.

"Which one?" He asked, Allie turning around with tears rolling down her face.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" She screamed, "AS LONG AS I'M AWAY FROM YOU!"

With that she stormed out, Crowley jumping out of bed and throwing some clothes on before going out to find her. By the time he'd gotten onto the corridor, she was out of sight. He decided it might be better to let her sleep it off and he headed back into the room, climbing into bed and scrubbing his hands over his face.

_Great. Well done, Crowley. Go and upset her after all she's been through already, that's really sensitive. _

He sighed, turning out his light and trying to sleep, hoping that everything would be fine the next morning.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	14. Forgiveness

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **Alright, I'll admit it, I cried writing this chapter! Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the support so far with this, you guys are awesome!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Fourteen: Forgiveness- **

It was about four-fifteen in the morning when Crowley saw the bedroom door open, hearing a sniffle come from the person standing there who slowly entered the room. He pulled back the covers, smiling gently as Allie trudged into the room with guilt in those sparkling blue eyes.

"C'mere..." He said softly, Allie climbing into bed beside him and breaking into more tears as he pulled her into his arms, "Shhh. Don't get yourself upset..."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, Crowley kissing her head gently.

"It's alright, don't apologise, darling." He said quietly, "I upset you too, and I'm sorry..."

The two lay silently as Allie curled up close to him, both of them sharing a gentle kiss as they looked at each other.

"I love you." She whispered, "And, no matter what my friends say, Crowley, I'm always gonna be with you. If my friends can't accept this then they aren't really friends are they?"

Crowley just kissed her in response.

"I love you so much." He told her, "I just don't want you to get hurt, sweetheart."

Allie nodded and sighed shakily, pressing her lips to her lover's again, sliding her hands up his body to cup his face as they rolled over, their lower bodies rocking together as they kissed deeply and passionately.

"As much as I'd love to, you've got to get up for school in three hours and I've got to get up for work." Crowley whispered, Allie nodding in response, "I'll tell you what...When I get home tomorrow, I'll meet you in here..."

He kissed her tenderly.

"And we'll finish what we've started..."

"Okay." Allie whispered, Crowley brushing a tear away that fell down her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek and then her lips before settling down with her in his arms, noticing even in the dark how tired she looked, "You've not slept have you?"

Allie shook her head and rested close to him, sighing as he kissed her tenderly and kept her held close.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked, her eyes showing how desperate she was for his forgiveness.

"Of course I do." He replied, "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." Allie whispered, Crowley smiling and kissing her deeply.

They held each other close, falling asleep with Crowley above Allie, his head rested against hers while her body was warmed by his, their fingers laced together and resting on Allie's chest.

* * *

Allie smiled as she heard Crowley enter the house, knowing that soon he'd be inside her and they'd be making up in the closest way possible. She went to the mirror, checking her hair and clothes before sitting on the bed, pretending to go through her school bag as he came upstairs. But Crowley waited as he stood outside the door, taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt down to the third button. He entered the room, finding Allie just placing her bag on the floor and looking up with her big beautiful eyes, a stunning smile gracing her face.

"Hey, you."

Crowley smiled and closed the door, just going over to his wife and kissing her lips lovingly which earned him a soft sigh in response. The room was lit with candles as it had been the first time they'd made love and Crowley knew that the beautifully romantic side of Allie was drifting to the surface.

He knew how close they'd have to be for their make up and how much it would mean to her. He knew how much she'd need him and need to be near him, because it was always the same when she felt upset or vulnerable. He knew her so well it was like they'd been together for a lifetime and he knew he could never give her up. Not for anything or anyone.

"Love you." He told her, earning the most beautiful smile from her that he'd seen in a long time.

"I love you too."

They kissed gently, Crowley lifting her from the bed and sitting on it himself with her in his lap, Allie giggling into their next kiss as he ran his hands over her body. They'd break apart to look at one another before kissing again, and then came the time when they started to remove their clothes. Allie looked deep into his eyes, Crowley getting lost in hers as she unbuttoned her baby pink shirt slowly, letting her arms fall limp as the shirt just dropped to the floor without either of them looking anywhere else but into each other's eyes.

She tipped her head back as he began to kiss her neck and chest, her arms around him as she moved herself back to meet his lips in a sensual kiss. Their hips were moving against each other's slowly the entire time, and Allie pressed her forehead to Crowley's, keeping her eyes focussed on his as she unfastened his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders.

The rest of their clothes were gone before they knew it and Crowley soon found that he was deep inside his wife's body, her frame fitting against his like they were pieces of a jigsaw. Their lips barely left one another's as they made slow, deep, passionate love in the evening sunset, their fingers laced together and their bodies entwined in perfect fiery heat.

* * *

"God, how I love you."

Allie smiled as Crowley spoke those gentle words to her, his arms cradling her close to him. His fingers carded through her hair, her gorgeous fingers trailing down to his arm when she slid her arm under his and held his shoulder, sliding her hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered, "Promise."

She leaned up and kissed him gently, their lips moving slowly and lovingly through their kiss. No matter what their differences were at times, they both knew that there was no breaking them. They were far too strong for that, and God help anyone who dared to tell them otherwise. When Crowley looked at Allie he didn't see that frightened girl he'd seen on their wedding night. He saw a strong, brave young woman. He saw everything that he wanted to be right there before him.

He wished he had half the bravery of her and half the strength. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, yet there were times when he just dare not. She wasn't afraid to be truthful, yet he was. She was the most beautiful thing ever to be a part of his life and there was no way on God's green earth that he was going to lose her. No way. A gentle smile crossed Allie's lips as they looked each other, the sparkle in her eyes making something inside Crowley flutter to see.

"Crowley?" She began, Crowley humming in reply, "You remember what you asked me a few months ago about having children?"

"Yeah." Crowley replied, "Like I asked you it this morning."

"When I've left school and there's prom and graduation out of the way..." She continued, "I was wondering if on our honeymoon you wanted to try for our first."

"Our first baby?" Crowley asked, Allie nodding in response.

"I wasn't into the motherhood thing, but..."

"But what?"

Allie blushed, biting her lip gently.

"When I went shopping yesterday after school...I saw a new store in town that sells clothes for babies and small children," She said softly, "And I saw this tiny pair of knitted booties in the window."

Crowley watched as tears slowly filled her eyes, just listening to whatever she had to tell him.

"This tiny pair of pink booties." She whispered, "And I just thought of the beautiful little baby that would get to wear those. I thought of the tiny little person that would fill some of the beautiful outfits in the window and...and I didn't know it, but I was standing there with my hand on my stomach...I was rubbing my stomach as though I had my own baby growing in there."

A tear slid down her cheek, yet she smiled. She smiled beautifully and stroked her lover's face, kissing him tenderly.

"I thought of carrying my own baby, _our _baby, and I thought of all those times we'd spend feeling the bump and waiting for the first kick..." She continued, "The scans, decorating a nursery, actually being in the hospital when our baby would be born. I thought about a beautiful little baby that would be ours to cherish. Just our own little angel to raise and love for as long as we had breath in our bodies. And I thought about how I much I want to have children with you..."

Crowley was shocked to say the least. He didn't know how strongly she felt about having children. All it had taken was the sight of a tiny pair of knitted shoes and she'd fallen in love with the idea. Crowley wasn't getting any younger and he'd always wanted his own kids. He'd always wanted his own children to raise and to watch grow up and now, Allie was confessing how in love with the idea she was herself.

"What do you think?" She asked, "You wanna try?"

Crowley only had one word for her.

"Okay."

-TBC-

* * *

**AWWWW! They're gonna try for a baby! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	15. The Honeymoon We Never Had

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Fifteen: The Honeymoon We Never Had- **

Allie and Crowley had both been surprised by how well Allie's friends had taken the news of her marriage. Dean had flipped a little, but then he'd gained control over himself when Jo had backed Allie up. The prom had been beautiful, graduation had been awesome, and Allie's parents had found out that she and Crowley were trying for a baby, and were also going on a honeymoon.

The couple had chosen a weekend in Vermont, rather than going out of the country. Vermont was romantic, especially in the summer, and both Allie and Crowley could spend all day in the hotel minding their own business and hopefully making honeymoon babies. Well...One would be enough to begin with of course. The flight had been peaceful, despite the occasional glare from people which Allie ignored by kissing Crowley's lips.

Now, finally in their hotel room, the two were on the bed, close together while the sun began to set. Crowley looked at his wife and smiled gently, kissing her forehead before gazing into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Happy honeymoon." She said softly.

"Happy honeymoon." He replied, "You like it?"

"It's beautiful." She told him, kissing his lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing her gently in return and pulling her close to him, pressing loving kisses to her face and neck, "You're so, so beautiful, Allie. Do I ever tell you that?"

"More often than I deserve." Allie replied with a blush, "Way, way more often than I deserve."

Crowley pulled away from her neck and gazed at her with confusion, unable to believe that she'd even think that she didn't deserve such a compliment. Of course she did. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid his eyes on and he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather spend his life with.

"Allie, you deserve to be told it a lot more than you are already." Crowley whispered, "You are absolutely stunning and don't you ever let anybody tell you any different, okay?"

Allie smiled and kissed him gently, Crowley returning it and deepening it as he ran a hand down her body. He felt her tremble beneath his touch, a smile crossing her lips at the quaking of her body.

"Oh, Crowley, the effect you have on me." She giggled, Crowley smiling and kissing her again.

"We going anywhere tonight?" He asked, Allie shaking her head, "You too tired?"

"No. I wanna make love with you." She whispered, "Get working on that baby-making we talked about."

"Allie, are you certain that you want to try for a baby?" Crowley asked, "You're still so young..."

"Crowley, I really, really want to try for a baby with you." She told him, "We're gonna be baby-making machines, yeah?"

"Yeah." Crowley replied, "Love you."

"Love you."

* * *

"Well...this feels odd..." Crowley said as he entered Allie's body without protection, "Slightly..."

"Dirty?"

"Yep."

There was an awkward silence.

"You want to stop?" Allie asked, Crowley kissing her and rocking his hips.

"No." He said softly, the two gasping at how raw the feelings were, "Oh, God..."

Allie hummed and kissed him gently, moving her hips back and forth in time with his. When they moved together it was perfect. Slow, loving and perfect. Yeah, they had a few rough and fast moments, but always, their love for each other would come shining through no matter what, and as much as Crowley's friends got a good a laugh out of how loved up he always was, he couldn't care less. Allie was all that mattered to him now and in his opinion, the rest of the world could go screw itself.

Gentle kisses were shared, mingling with soft moans and breaths while the two of them moved in perfect rhythm and time, as they always did. Like they were perfect for each other. Crowley laced his fingers with Allie's and kissed her deeply, leaning into her neck and caressing it with his lips as they moved. God, how he loved her. He loved her so damn much, and he knew he wouldn't be half as happy as he would've been if he was with her mother rather than her.

The couple rolled over, Crowley moaning and gripping Allie's hips as she rode him expertly. Good God, how she moved those hips. She rippled almost like water as she moved and she looked so beautiful in the midst of pleasure. And the sounds? Enough to make Crowley so much harder than he was. But when she started to slow down and sadness glazed over her eyes, Crowley couldn't help but be concerned.

"Would you hold me?" She asked, "Please?"

Crowley sat himself up and kissed her lips gently, looking into her sad, tearful eyes.

"What is it, my love?" He asked, earning a soft sigh from his wife.

"I just need you." She whispered, kissing him gently and winding her arms around him, "I love you."

"And I love you." He told her, "Promise."

He held her in return and kissed her softly, whether on her temple, cheek, neck or lips as he continued to move inside her body. She was trembling in his arms, quaking through both pleasure and her need. She moaned softly in his ear, trying to gain some control so that she could say things to him, that she could lay down her true feelings on a plate and give them to him.

"You know how much I love you..." She whispered, "How much I love your eyes...your smile...your voice. You know how much I love the smell of that gorgeous aftershave you wear, and how much I love the way you dress. You know how much I love the way you hold me and kiss me, like I'm the most precious thing in the world.

"You are to me." Crowley told her, "I love every single thing about you, from your head to your toes...I love you so much, Allie."

"Oh, Crowley..." Allie breathed, clearly in tears, kissing his cheek and holding onto him tightly, "That was the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to me."

"And every word was true." Crowley told her, laying her on her back gently as he held her close to him, "Ever single one."

They held one another as they climaxed some time later, sharing tender kisses and touches before settling beneath the bedsheets, just calming as Allie's cell phone began to ring.

-TBC-

* * *

**Muahahah! Not only do I update stupidly late, but I leave a cliffy too :D! **

**I am so sorry for such a late update, but I hope it was worth waiting for! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. A Perfect Result

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the constant support throughout this fic! It's far from over but I love writing it so much!

Hope you enjoy chapter 16!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Sixteen: A Perfect Result- **

"Hello?" Allie asked as she picked up the phone, Crowley watching her curiously as she looked confused, "Mom, what the hell are you doing?"

Crowley sighed and slumped back against the pillows, running a hand over his face as he listened to the conversation. God, the day had been so damn perfect, and then Andrea calls and wrecks their moment. All that was going through Crowley's head was that the woman got off the phone and quickly. He wanted to hold his wife and to talk about the baby they were trying for.

"We're fine, Mom, what are you calling for?" Allie asked, listening to her mother's words, "There wasn't a pillow under my hips, why do you ask?"

Crowley watched as Allie flushed and gasped, wondering what on earth her mother was asking. It didn't sound pleasant, whatever it had been.

"Mom, I assure you that Crowley finds my G-spot incredibly easily, okay?" She spat, Crowley blushing himself at the words, "Yes, we came at the same time, now would you get off the phone so we can at least rest for a while? ...Yeah, goodbye."

She hung up and placed her phone back on the bedside table, gazing at Crowley who raised his eyebrow at her.

"Your mother's unbelievable." He huffed, Allie chuckling in response.

"Tell me about it." She laughed, kissing Crowley tenderly and settling in his embrace, feeling those familiar, loving arms around her.

No matter what happened to her, he was always there for her and he always took good care of her. He'd always taken good care of her, even when they were newly married and they barely knew each other, he'd been amazingly kind towards her. She loved him no matter what their differences and no matter how hard their life could get at times. They would always love each other, and they knew that for fact.

"Wonder if you'll get pregnant on the first try." Crowley mumbled, Allie giggling and kissing his chest at how happy he was about trying for a baby, "I mean, knowing our luck it'll take a long time. I bet one of us is less fertile than the other..."

Those final words were said very slowly and realisation hit both Allie and Crowley at that moment. What if they couldn't have children? They'd not been tested to see if indeed they were fertile.

"Oh, God..." Allie breathed, "W-what if we can't have kids?"

"Allie..."

"What if we can't conceive children?"

The words were broken and tearful and Crowley immediately felt guilty for saying what he did despite it being an accident. He wanted to reassure her and tell her there was no harm in trying for their weekend until they got back home when they could be tested. He wanted to soothe her and make her feel better.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, "Please, don't cry, darling, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you, but we have to think about this. There's no harm in trying for a baby until we know whether we can or can't. Conception's the best part, y'know."

Allie started to laugh through her tears, but she still curled up close to her husband and sobbed softly into his shoulder. They fell asleep, both wondering if maybe they should start to consider alternatives. What if they couldn't get pregnant at all?

* * *

"Crowley...?" Allie called, worry there in her voice as she called to her husband.

Crowley, who was getting ready for them to check out, headed to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He wondered what was worrying her and he really needed to just go in there and see her, but he knew more about the privacy women needed with regards to the bathroom than he ever wished to, so he did the chivalrous thing and knocked.

"You alright, love?" He asked, hearing a soft sob.

"Yeah, can you come in?" Allie said tearfully, looking around as the door opened to see Crowley standing there with worry plastered all over his face.

"What is it, darling?" He asked, his eyes widening when he saw the stick in her hands.

It was a pregnancy test. And he couldn't quite see how many lines were on it but he hoped to God that there were two. There probably wouldn't be, but everyone knows that a woman can get pregnant the first time she tries to.

"What's the verdict, angel?" He asked, taking note of the other two pregnancy tests that were rested on top of the toilet tank.

Allie, who was shivering and barely able to speak through her tears, felt light headed all of a sudden. Her legs buckled and Crowley caught her just in time before she hit the sink, trying his best to hold her up. He took her into the other room, not caring that she'd dropped the pregnancy test into the sink before he sat her on the bed beside him.

"What's the matter, Allie?" He asked, "You're scaring me, what's going on?"

The poor girl looked like she was about to throw up, and the fact that she was practically in shock frightened Crowley even more. He took his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders, trying to calm her and steady her breathing the best he could.

"I...um...I just...uh..."

Now she was stammering, and she looked barely in control of anything. Now, Crowley was starting to panic because of her state. He'd seen her frightened and shocked before but right now, she looked like she was having a breakdown.

"I never...thought...Never believed...I..." She stammered, earning a look from Crowley which she didn't even notice, "I...uh...Just such a...Shock...um..."

"Allie, you're making no sense to me here, love..." Crowley whispered, continuing to listen to her incessant rambling and mumbling for a moment as he tried to make sense of what she was trying to tell him.

"I-I'm pregnant, Crowley."

And finally, the words were out. She was pregnant.

Out of nowhere, tears filled Crowley's eyes. No way. Not on their first time, it had to be a false alarm! It just didn't seem possible that they wanted a baby so much and they got it on their first time?

"Allie, are you sure this isn't a false alarm?" He asked, "Are you absolutely certain?"

"Three tests...three positives..." Allie muttered, the long overdue smile appearing on her face, "I'm pregnant."

Crowley smiled and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back and kissing her gently as he shed a tear against her, unable to believe his wife was pregnant after their first try. They'd gone against trying for the other day and night of their honeymoon because Allie pointed out it would be a waste of ammo, which made Crowley laugh. And now, here they were. Their baby was growing inside Allie's stomach. There was something that Crowley desperately had to do.

He got off the bed and knelt before his lover, leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to her belly. He looked up at her, smiling tearfully and kissing her lovingly as he pulled her closer.

"I love you." He told her, earning a huge smile and a soft sob in return.

"I love you too."

Their focus now was the little person growing inside Allie. The one that they'd both created and that they were both going to care for after he or she was brought into the world. If Allie said that she wasn't scared, she'd be telling lies. She was petrified, but not of having a baby with Crowley. It was the birth, or things that could happen and go wrong. But she knew she had to be calm and collected so that she didn't cause the baby any damage because of her stress.

She was determined to be a good mother-to-be and that she would do everything she could to keep herself, Crowley and their baby healthy. She was going to be open with Crowley about every concern, worry and fear she had, she was going to take him with her to all her appointments and every scan, and she was going to involve him as much as possible.

Their first job, however, was getting the pregnancy confirmed by a doctor, and deciding who to tell about it and when to start spreading their amazing news.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	17. Celebrating

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **Thanks for the last chapter's reviews! You guys are awesome!

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Seventeen: Celebrating- **

"Allie, can I ask you a question?" Ellen Harvelle asked, Allie nodding slowly as she tightened her grip on Crowley's hand, "Was there any time before you started trying where your contraception may not have worked...? Y'know, you forgot to take your pill, a condom split...?"

Allie shook her head and looked to Crowley before looking back at Ellen.

"Not that I know of."

"Well, honey, you've been pregnant for three weeks..."

Both expectant parents' mouths dropped open at those words. Three weeks? It was only two days after they'd found out and now Allie's best friend's mother was telling her she'd been pregnant for three weeks.

"Have you not started with morning sickness?" Ellen asked, Allie shaking her head.

"I felt a little queasy but..." Allie began, trailing off at the end.

Crowley couldn't believe they'd been pregnant for three weeks. So, in fact they'd managed to get pregnant without even trying, which didn't exactly make it a first time thing. That saddened him a little, but the main thing was that they hard their first baby on the way.

"Ah, it'll be coming soon then." Ellen chuckled, "Probably within the next couple of days. It'll last for the first three months ago, but I have to remind you every woman is different and every pregnancy is different."

Allie and Crowley nodded, Ellen turning her attention to the father. Allie had been surprised about how well Ellen had taken to the fact that she was married to a man twenty-five years older than her.

"Crowley, you gotta be aware that this is gonna be the most emotionally straining but wonderful nine months of your lives, but Allie...her hormones will be all over the place. There'll be a lot of tears, a lot of mood swings, she'll get tired, and you'll feel pretty helpless because you can't do much for her."

And the look that crossed Crowley's eyes said everything to Ellen. She knew exactly what kind of father-to-be he was going to become. He'd focus on Allie so much that when it came to the ultimate moment where she'd go into labour he'd feel utterly useless.

"All you are gonna be able to do is take her to her appointments, take her out for supplies for the baby and help her set up the nursery and just be there for her." Ellen said with a soft grin, "When she's in labour, all you can do is dab her forehead, hold her hand and encourage her, but all these little things are gonna help her more than you'll ever know."

Crowley nodded and Allie kissed his cheek, taking a deep breath and gazing at Ellen who smiled at her softly.

"Mary Winchester said that she'd be more than happy to be your midwife." She told them, "I know you'd be much more comfortable with her as your midwife."

Allie nodded and smiled gratefully, noticing that Crowley's arm had wound around her and his hand was rested on her stomach, his thumb rubbing it gently. She was looking forward to the time when there would be a bump there for him to rub and to talk to, because she just knew he'd talk to their baby. He was scared he'd fail the two of them, and Allie knew perfectly well he wouldn't do that at all.

"Okay, I'm gonna call you back for your first scan on August 16th, and you'll be in your twelfth week at that point." Ellen said softly, "But there's something we need to discuss that might be a little embarrassing..."

* * *

Crowley and Allie walked through the door to the house, still in shock from the conversation they'd had with Ellen. As they both sat in the living room, they shared awkward looks before moving a little further apart.

"What are we doing?" Crowley asked, sighing and opening his arms, "Come on, love."

They cuddled close and shared gentle sighs, Allie rubbing his chest tenderly as he reached around to rub their baby's home.

"We're not gonna...?" Allie began, making a gesture with her hand, "Are we?"

"No." Crowley replied, "Not when you start to show at least..."

"You want to before then?" Allie asked, Crowley shrugging in response.

"Do you?" He countered, Allie shrugging too.

"It depends on my hormones." She chuckled, Crowley laughing softly too.

This was it. They were about to embark on one of the most amazing journeys of their lives and they were so pleased to be able to experience this together. Crowley knew it would be hard work for both of them, but he couldn't wait until he was holding their precious little bundle of joy.

* * *

"Don't you worry that you're too young for all this?" Dean asked as Allie got some more snacks and poured them into bowls.

The couple were having a party to celebrate Allie's pregnancy and all her friends were there, her parents were there, Crowley's friends were there and some of the parents of Allie's friends were there. Crowley thought they'd all look at him with distaste, but they all seemed to have accepted it.

"Dean, this is my life now, and I want this. I want this marriage and I want this baby." Allie said, "To begin with I barely knew him but I now I know him like the back of my hand. He's everything to me."

"I'm still finding it tough to deal with." Dean admitted, Allie going straight to him and hugging him.

"You're gonna be an uncle, Dean." She said, feeling Dean relax in her hold, "I'm gonna be a mommy. The others are all gonna be uncles and aunts. I want you at the hospital or here when I'm giving birth. All of you guys..."

"And we'll be with you all the way." Dean whispered, "All of us."

The two headed into the living room and Allie was immediately being fussed over by her mother. As sweet as it was that her mother cared so much, the woman was tiring her out.

"Are you sure everything feels okay?" Andrea asked, Allie pushing her hands away.

"Yes, Mom, I feel fine, thank you." She said, sighing and leaning into Crowley's side who wound his arms around her.

"You look tired, darling." He whispered, stroking her face gently and pressing a kiss to her temple, "You need a lie down?"

"Jesus Christ, I'm fine!" Allie snapped, pushing away from him as she stalked back into the kitchen, leaving Crowley feeling quite hurt.

He understood thought that a lot of people had asked her constantly how she felt and he knew how annoying it must've been for her. He put his whiskey down and followed her, closing the door behind him and then closing the kitchen door. He found her in tears. To find her in such a state wasn't what he wanted and he knew that already things were getting too much.

"Allie?"

The eighteen year old looked up at him, her eyes tearful and red.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, covering her face with her hands, "I'm so, so sorry..."

Crowley stepped slowly towards the kitchen table, pulling up a chair and sitting beside her, rubbing her back softly as she sobbed tiredly into her arms. She rested herself on the table and just cried all she could, her husband leaning down a little to hug her and kiss her cheek sweetly, whispering soft assurances to her.

"M'so tired..." She mumbled, "I don't think I can do this...The morning sickness is terrible, the tiredness is really getting to me..."

"Sweetheart, of course you can do this." Crowley whispered, resting his head against hers as he stroked her hand lightly, "I've got so much faith in you. You're going to be an amazing mother and I know you've got the strength to do this."

He kissed her temple and rubbed her back, feeling his breath hitch in his chest as she lifted herself up and leaned into his arms, hugging him close.

"Do you want to go to bed for a lie down?" He asked, feeling her shake her head, "You want to come back in to the party?"

She nodded and he kissed her gently, breathing gently to help her calm down.

"Alright, come on."

The two laced their fingers together and headed back to the party, everyone knowing not to say anything that might upset Allie again.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Love at First Sight

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **Thanks again for the support with the last chapter! The title for this one, I think, suits it perfectly. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Eighteen: Love at First Sight- **

Crowley awoke to the now familiar sound of Allie vomiting in their en-suite bathroom, and he knew that she needed him right at that moment.

He climbed out of bed, rubbing his face before heading into the bathroom and kneeling beside his wife, taking the hair she was holding back into his own hand which allowed her to support herself over the toilet bowl. This had been going on for several weeks now, and Allie still suffered a lot with it. It was difficult for her to cope with.

"Alright, love." He whispered, rubbing her back and kissing her head gently, "Let it out."

She hurled again and whimpered, gasping for breath as she rested on the toilet seat, reaching up weakly to flush the chain before settling against Crowley's shoulder, feeling her husband hold her close just as he always did.

"You feel better?" He asked, earning a weak nod from Allie who shivered in his arms, rubbing her eyes and letting out a soft sob, "Well done, love."

He held her for a moment, rubbing her back before helping her to her feet so she could freshen herself up. She was nervous. They were having their first scan that day.

* * *

Allie lay in quite an undignified pose following Ellen's examination, and as Ellen went to go and get her medical file, she felt she could finally relax. She looked over at Crowley who had his back to her, chuckling softly and running a hand through her dark hair that was now just collar-length and still curled, smiling and sighing gently. Crowley had a bit of a shock when she came home with shorter hair, but it looked beautiful on her, especially with the red highlights.

"Honey, it's okay. You can turn around." She whispered, her husband turning around and smiling at the sight of her in her cookie monster t-shirt, that maternal glow around her as she left her arm resting behind her head, almost as if she was just relaxing.

She looked so beautiful just stretched out, her bottom half covered with the sheets as she relaxed in the chair, looking more grown up and beautiful than he'd ever seen her. He had been pretty embarrassed by that examination and he was just relieved it was over.

"God, you look gorgeous." He told her, moving his chair closer and sitting by her side to hold her spare hand, "You nervous?"

"A little." Allie whispered, "I'm still struggling to come to terms with the fact that something's growing inside me..."

"Well, in six months time..." Crowley replied, kissing her hand and then her head, "That little thing that's growing inside you will be a little bundle of squirming human in your arms..."

He kissed her again, her temple, then her lips, watching as tears filled Allie's beautiful blue eyes.

"And that little person will look up at you and know that you'll do everything you can for them, as I will." He told her, "In six months, we'll have our baby, and we can start the next chapter of our lives together."

"Crowley?" Allie whispered, looking at her husband who hummed in response and kissed her cheek tenderly, "The chapter's already started."

Crowley grinned and the lovers shared a deep, loving kiss, breaking it as the door opened which revealed Ellen entering, checking through Allie's file while carrying the gel needed for the scan.

"You guys ready?" She asked, both parents nodding nervously, "Now, I know the first scan is terrifying, but you've both got to relax. Everything's gonna be alright, and I swear, you're gonna have the biggest smiles when you see your baby for the first time."

She pushed Allie's t-shirt up a little and got some gel on a spatula, ready to spread it over the expectant mother's stomach.

"This will feel a little cold," She said, chuckling as Allie gasped at the sensation of it on her skin, "Now, your baby will look kinda like an alien to the two of you, but this is just how it's growing in your stomach. In eight weeks, you'll be able to find out what you're having."

"Do you want to know?" Crowley asked, Allie nodding in response.

"I'd rather know so we can decorate the nursery and buy appropriate clothes for the baby..." She whispered, "But, we can let people guess. We don't have to tell anyone."

Crowley smiled gently and pressed another kiss to her cheek, squeezing her hand a little and gazing at her with such love in his eyes, Ellen found herself feeling a little choked up by it.

"That sounds perfect." He whispered, kissing Allie's lips and looking back to Ellen who was getting the machine ready for the scan.

"Okay, here we go..." She said softly, getting the scanner and placing it on Allie's stomach, both parents gasping as they heard a strong thumping sound, "Alright, we're recording this right now, and that thumping noise is your baby's heartbeat."

The image of the tiny alien-shaped child appeared on the screen, and both parents just stared at it for the longest time. They fell in love with that child the moment they lay eyes on it, and both of them knew that nothing in the world would stop them loving, caring for and protecting that baby.

"Here we have the little fingers and toes..." Ellen whispered, "See, they're starting to form...and here's the clear definition of the head."

She looked to see both parents tearful and as Crowley looked at Allie, he saw that she was crying her eyes out as she stared at the screen.

"Darling, what's wrong?" He asked, Allie shaking her head and partially covering her mouth with her spare hand, "What's the matter?"

"That's our baby..." Allie choked out, "It's so beautiful..."

She managed a smile as tears fell down her face and Crowley pressed a loving kiss to her temple, going to wipe the tears away gently. She was right. Their child was incredibly beautiful, even if it did look sort of like a little alien.

"I know." Crowley whispered, "We've made that baby."

Allie smiled and wiped her eyes, Ellen taking the scanner off and freezing the screen as she smiled at the couple. She cleaned Allie's belly, able to feel the bump beginning to come along nicely. That was a bonus too. She'd be showing in a few weeks.

"I'll get your photos done and a DVD if you want..." She said softly, "I'll give you some time."

"Thank you." Allie whispered, Crowley smiling in thanks as she left the room.

Allie curled a little closer to Crowley and gazed at him, trying her best to stop crying. He hushed her and kissed her gently, whispering gentle words of love to her to calm her. He promised her what a good mother she was going to be and how much he was looking forward to meeting their baby. Just for those words, Allie felt so much better.

* * *

"Oh, Allie..." Becky breathed as she and so many others watched the baby moving around on the screen, "You're gonna be a mommy..."

"I know." Allie whispered, smiling as Crowley rubbed her stomach, "It feels amazing to be able to say that."

"Damn, Crowley, you're gonna be a papa..." Alan chuckled, Crowley grinning over at him before pressing a tender kiss to Allie's head, feeling her rub his chest lightly.

"And a damn good one." She added, settling back to watch the video of their baby.

"Congratulations." Jimmy whispered, leaning down and kissing her head, "Both of you."

After watching the rest of the video and spending time discussing the pregnancy, people started to leave, and eventually, Crowley and Allie trudged tiredly to bed and were happy to just curl up together and leave the mess for the morning.

But as Allie turned and rubbed her stomach, she felt something odd. She rubbed again over the area, feeling something a little solid.

"Crowley?" She whispered, her husband humming rolling over to face her, "C'mere..."

She took his hand and splayed it against her stomach.

"Rub it..." She said softly, Crowley doing so and gasping as he felt the solid part of her body, "That's my bump...I'm gonna start showing soon."

Crowley smiled, rolling Allie onto her back before lifting her t-shirt up and pressing a loving kiss to her stomach, stroking it once more. He kissed her lips and held her close, the two settling together with the image of their baby still firmly implanted into their heads.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	19. Relaxation is the Key

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Nineteen: Relaxation is the Key- **

Crowley smiled lovingly at Allie as she lay sleeping on the Sunday morning after their scan. He couldn't wait until there was a bump there, until everyone could see that she was carrying his baby. _Their _baby.

The hum that escaped her lips made him smile even more and he watched her roll over onto her back, her hand going to her belly as her other went to her eyes, rubbing them gently as they fluttered open.

"Morning, love." He whispered, watching the smile slowly spread across her lips as she rubbed her eyes again.

"Morning, baby." She replied, her smile fading as she slowly sat up, "Sickness…"

She rushed into the bathroom, Crowley following her and pulling her hair back as she threw up just a little that morning. It seemed like it was fading a little now, and both Crowley and Allie were grateful.

Allie didn't know how much more vomiting she could take, whereas Crowley had had enough of watching Allie suffer with it. She shook in his embrace, and all he could do was rub her back and continue to hold her as she rested.

"Now I need to pee…" She sighed, both of them chuckling softly.

"Come on then." Crowley whispered, helping her stand and leaving her to freshen up while he went downstairs to make a drink.

When Allie arrived downstairs, she stood in front of the golden hallway mirror and shoved a pillow up her top, examining it and rubbing the false bump tenderly. Crowley leaned in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling as he approached his wife, placing her glass of water on the phone table next to the mirror before he placed his hands on the makeshift bump, pressing a tender kiss to her temple.

"You look even more beautiful like this." He told her, "You'd better hurry up and start growing that bump."

"Thank you." Allie replied, pulling out the pillow and turning, swinging her arms around his neck and pressing a deep kiss to his lips, "Love you."

"Love you too." Crowley told her, picking up the glass and taking her hand, "C'mon, put your feet up. Lazy Sunday, remember, you're gonna relax all day."

"I like Lazy Sunday." Allie replied, Crowley nodding in response.

"I know you do." He chuckled, Allie getting herself comfortable and lifting up her t-shirt to find her stomach was beginning to swell, "Put on what you want, I'll get you something to eat, alright?"

He passed her the TV remote and kissed her forehead, Allie smiling sweetly and stroking his face softly.

"Thank you, honey." She whispered, "You're amazing. Could I have some bran flakes, please? I really like them, and I'm craving them this morning."

"You and your damn bran flakes." Crowley sighed, "You're gonna bankrupt me with them, y'know."

"Well, it's only 'cause you can't resist making me happy." Allie replied with a cheeky grin, Crowley smiling at her and kissing her hand gently.

"I'll be right back."

Allie settled back against the couch, finding the last episode of _The Simpsons _she got up to and resting her arm behind her head as she began to watch it.

Lazy Sunday was a tradition in that house, and every Sunday, Crowley and Allie would do nothing all day, and just relax and do their own thing. Allie rubbed her stomach, realising that she was becoming a young woman now, not just a teenage girl.

She was becoming a mother, and strangely, she wasn't frightened by it. She knew Crowley would look after her no matter what and that was good enough for her. It was more than good enough for her.

She smiled as Crowley returned with her bowl of flakes and sat on the couch, patting his legs for her to stretch hers over his knees. He rubbed them gently, Allie grinning and patting his hand.

"You treat me like a princess, Crowley." She said softly, Crowley smiling at her as she tucked into her cereal.

"That's because I love you, darling." He told her, earning the sweetest of smiles from his wife, "Can't believe I've got someone like you."

"Why not?" Allie asked, "I'm not _that _sweet, honey, you've seen me when I get pissed off."

"You're incredible. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different, angel." He promised, "You're everything to me. Don't forget that."

"I couldn't ever forget that." Allie replied, patting his hand gently, "Love you, handsome."

"Love you too, sweetheart." He whispered, "God, the things you do to me."

Allie giggled, finishing off her cereal before placing the bowl on the floor and cuddling up to her man. They were going to have a relaxed, quiet day, just the two of them and their little baby who was happily growing inside its mother. The two remained close, sharing sweet kisses and caresses for as long as they could, before Allie started to grow tired in the afternoon.

"Do you need a lie down?" He asked, "It's alright if you do, love, you're a mother-to-be and you're gonna be carrying a considerable weight around inside you. You're bound to get a little tired, aren't you?"

Allie nodded gently and Crowley let her get comfortable on the sofa and he was happy to just watch over her as she slept. She couldn't be any more beautiful, he thought as her body just glowed with her maternal nature.

She smiled softly in her sleep, curling into the couch and tightening the hold she had on his hand. God, how he loved her. He pressed a tender kiss to her temple and then her hand, looking up at the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. It was her parents. Fantastic. He didn't want to wake her up but Andrea was so persistent it nearly killed him.

"Allie…?" He whispered softly, "Allie, love? Your parents are here."

"Tell 'em to go 'way…" Allie murmured, Crowley huffing out a laugh.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you know full well that it won't work that way." He whispered, "I'm sorry, you can sleep a little earlier tonight, eh?"

Allie nodded and sat herself up, trying to brace herself for facing her parents, who she knew she'd be fed up of by the end of that pregnancy.

* * *

Allie headed upstairs in tears, Crowley locking the front door and following her up to their room, calling after her as she sobbed and wiped her eyes. She just sat herself on the bed and sobbed her heart out, Crowley going over to her and sitting beside her to rub her back gently.

"Shhh," He soothed, "Calm down, darling, it's not good for the baby."

"I can't believe she…she accused me of being a…bad mother…" Allie cried, "I…I'm doing my best!"

"I know." Crowley whispered, "I know, sweetheart. Shhh…You need to get some sleep, alright? I'll get you some water."

Allie lay on her side and just curled up under the sheets, not even bothering to get undressed. Her stomach felt a little queasy and she tried to calm herself, and when Crowley returned with a glass of water, she took a soft sip, feeling him climb into bed beside her.

All her mother's words quickly sent her spiralling into doubt.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Help Me to Stay Strong

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for all the support with it! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and it is a little angsty towards the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Twenty: Help Me to Stay Strong- **

Clearly, Allie hadn't slept, and Crowley knew as soon as he'd woken up that she was crying.

He'd never felt her tremble like this as much in his life, not even on their first night together. Damn her parents to Hell. They'd told her that she wasn't preparing as she should and that it reflected upon her to show her to be a bad mother.

If he wasn't as chivalrous as he was, he would've punched Andrea's scowl clean off her face. If he was honest, Allie's father, Richard, needed to grow a fucking backbone and grow one quick.

But Allie's confidence and self esteem were now damaged, and she'd lost faith in herself.

"Darling?" He whispered, rolling over and kissing her gently as he wound his arm around her and pulled her a little closer her, "Ignore what your mother said to you, love. None of it was true, alright? Please don't cry, angel. You're doing brilliantly, I promise you."

There was a sob and a sniffle and he watched Allie try to wipe her eyes while he slid his hand into her spare one.

"I'm so sorry that I have to work today." He whispered, "I'd stay at home and look after you, love, but..."

"I know." Allie murmured, "It's okay."

"You just rest yourself today. I'll make dinner tonight." Crowley said softly, kissing her temple gently and smiling as she rolled onto her back, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Allie replied, kissing his lips and sitting herself up as she felt that familiar queasy feeling hit her stomach.

But she wasn't sick. For the first time since its beginning, the morning sickness didn't happen and boy was Allie grateful.

"No sickness?" Crowley asked, Allie shaking her head.

"None." She replied, looking down to find that, as she stretched her tank top out, it didn't totally cover her belly anymore, "Crowley, look..."

She turned around and her husband saw the clear definition of a bump. The fourth month of pregnancy was fast approaching and already Allie was starting to show.

"Wow..." She whispered, rubbing the small bump gently, "We'd better start saying good morning to someone else too."

She looked to her belly and smiled.

"Good morning, my angel."

Crowley moved across the bed and sat over the edge, kissing the bump gently and smiling as he rubbed it.

"Morning, little one." He whispered, kissing Allie's hand before going to get ready for work.

He could afford to stop working if he wanted to but he liked to keep busy. He didn't want to get under Allie's feet either. The last thing he needed to do was stress her out.

As he went to leave for work and hour and a half later he stopped and kissed Allie gently, Allie returning the kiss which left them standing there for several minutes.

"I'll be thinking of you both." Crowley said softly as he rubbed her belly, "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." Allie replied, "I'll miss you."

She stood by the door until Crowley's car disappeared down the long driveway, hoping and praying the day would speed by so he'd be home soon. She missed him terribly when he was working and she was at home but he called her at lunchtime and he called her as he was leaving work. It was good to hear his voice. She often felt very comforted by the sound of it and she could count down the hours to when he'd be home.

* * *

While Allie sat searching the internet for baby furniture, she rubbed her stomach gently. She really was trying hard. She didn't mean to be a bad mother for not preparing at the right time. She was just trying to focus on being pregnant and keeping her baby healthy as she took things one step at a time. Was that really so wrong?

She called Jo and Becky in the afternoon, talking about how they were doing at college and how she was doing at home and with her pregnancy. They spoke about how Crowley was dealing with being a father-to-be and what her parents had said. Becky and Jo couldn't believe it when she'd told them what her parents had said to her. What right was it of theirs to talk to her that way? She knew her own body and the pregnancy better than they did! She knew what her baby and her body needed. Not them.

And as the clock struck five, the phone rang, Allie beaming as she realised that this would be Crowley calling to say he was on his way. He'd not called at lunchtime which she found a little odd, but she guessed he was just busy.

"_Allie, it's Bill." _

Well, that was a bit of a shock. Why would Bill be calling? Crowley usually called at this time so why was Bill calling.

"Oh, hi, Bill, how are things?" She asked, hearing a deep sigh.

"_Not that good, sweetie." _He replied, _"You need to come to the hospital..." _

Allie's heart stopped. What if something had happened to Crowley? What if he'd had an accident or he was sick...or...or worse?

"What's happened...?" She asked, "I-is it Crowley?"

"_You need to come and get him. I'll drive his car back to your place, but he's in no state to drive." _Bill said quietly, _"Alan had a heart attack this morning...And we've all gone to the hospital with him and Crowley's known him for longer than we have, which makes it worse for him. He's really upset." _

"You tell him I'm coming for him right now, okay? Tell him I'm on my way." She said softly, relieved that Crowley wasn't hurt or worse, "Thanks, Bill."

She rushed to grab her jacket and car keys, locking up the house before heading to her car and making her way to the hospital. She wondered what state she'd find him in, considering his best friend had suffered a heart attack. She wondered why Crowley hadn't called her sooner, but she realised he'd probably be too upset to.

As she pulled up outside the hospital, she called Bill to find out where they were in the building. If Crowley needed her, she'd get there as quickly as she could.

She did love him after all.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	21. I Pray That Something Picks Me Up

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **Again, thanks for the support with the last chapter! Here's chapter twenty-one. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Twenty-One: I Pray That Something Picks Me Up- **

As Allie rushed around the hospital corridors, finally finding the group who stood watching through the window. What shocked Allie was how tearful Crowley's eyes were. She hadn't seen anything quite like it before. She'd never seen him cry so this was just painful for her.

"Allie's here, Crowley." Bill said, Crowley turning and gazing at her with utter sorrow in his eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Allie breathed, moving closer to him and hugging him close to her, rubbing his back as he buried his face in her shoulder, "Shhh...Hush, baby. Hush now, it's okay."

The others couldn't believe how gentle she was with him. Really, Crowley never cried at anything, but this had made him absolutely distraught. They'd all noticed the bump as she'd come round the corner, and they figured that on top of Crowley's worries over Allie, this wasn't going to do him any good. He really did worry about her, especially with her bump showing.

"Come and sit down, sweetie." She whispered, leading him to the chairs and keeping a tight hold of his hand, "How is he?"

"They've stabilised him." Crowley said, sniffling and wiping his eyes, "It's just hard to see him like that...I mean...I've been friends with him since I was your age. He was eleven...Lived a few houses away from me. I looked after him a lot when other kids decided it was alright to try and beat him up. Twenty-five years, Allie...He's the best friend I've got."

"Oh, honey." Allie whispered, "Listen, you're gonna have to come away at some point but I'll bring you back and forth every day."

"Don't be silly, I can drive myself here and back." Crowley said softly, "You're pregnant, love, you need to rest."

Allie nodded and rubbed his back gently, keeping his hand in her own as she stroked that soothingly with her thumb. He'd not been this upset since his parents died, so crying like this for the first time in ten years was pretty tough for him to take.

"I'll drive you home tonight," Allie said quietly, "And I'll make you some dinner if you want some, and you need an early night, okay? I'm not trying to be suggestive here, before you say anything."

Crowley laughed a little at that, looking up at his wife with red eyes to which she responded to by kissing him tenderly on the lips, then the cheek before she hugged him closely.

"Now, visiting hours end in ten minutes." She began, "You want a coffee, sweetie?"

Crowley shook his head and huffed out a tired laugh.

"That's all I've had all day." He sighed, keeping Allie close to his body and rubbing her back, "God, darling, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier."

"Don't be ridiculous," Allie replied, "Clearly you've had a lot on your mind today, don't worry."

Crowley pulled her into a kiss, just wanting the comfort of it, of her taste, her feel, her touch..._her_. Allie smiled as his hands went to her stomach, rubbing it gently as he smiled down at it.

"Hello, my little one." He whispered, "Daddy's missed you today."

"We've missed you too." Allie replied, "Haven't we, my darling."

She rubbed her belly and placed her hands over Crowley's and smiled, watching her husband wipe his eyes tiredly.

"Crowley, we're gonna go home..." Bill whispered, "If any of us hear anything we'll let you know."

"Alright, if I hear anything, I'll let you all know." Crowley replied, the others passing him and patting his shoulder in attempts at comfort.

"Listen, if you don't feel okay to come to work, don't." Charlie said quietly, "The boss won't care. Ellis can take your shift."

"Boys, I'll be fine." Crowley replied, "I'll see you in the morning."

Bill stayed behind to drive Crowley's car while Allie took Crowley in hers.

* * *

Crowley sat in the chair in the living room that night, cradling a whiskey in his hand. He took the lot down and rubbed his eyes tiredly, putting his glass down before heading up to bed, finding Allie asleep on her side. He was as quiet as he could be, but Allie stirred as he approached the bed and he thought it was his fault she was awake.

"Honey?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep." He whispered softly, "I'm sorry for waking you, love."

"You wanna talk?" She asked, "It's good to talk...Get your feelings in the open..."

"M'fine, darling." He said as climbed into bed, pressing a kiss to her temple and holding her close, "Night, sweetheart."

"Night, baby."

As Allie fell asleep, Crowley found he couldn't. He just kept thinking of his friend, the one who used to look up to him constantly. Alan hadn't had a father around when he was younger. He'd not had many male role models, so Crowley became his idol. He'd ask Crowley about everything and anything, and they confided a lot in each other too.

He'd called Crowley the first time he'd slept with a girl, he'd called him on his graduation, when he graduated from college, when he was joining the same firm that Crowley worked for...when he was getting married. Crowley had been his best man, and Crowley regretted the fact that he'd not confided in Alan and had him as his best man. If Alan pulled through, Crowley would ask Allie if she wanted to renew their vows so they could write some true ones and then Alan could be his best man.

He did his best to sleep, but barely got any through the worry for his friend of twenty-five years.

* * *

Allie took Crowley's coffee into the bedroom the following morning, sitting by him on the bed and watching over him for a while. This was maybe his third hour of sleep through the whole night, and Allie (although she'd never tell him this) had been disturbed by his constant shuffling. As he stirred, she rubbed his back, leaning down to kiss his cheek gently.

"Morning, my love..." She whispered, "I've brought you a coffee."

"Morning, darling." Crowley replied, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, "Thanks."

"How are you feeling, or is that a silly question?" Allie asked, Crowley smiling softly and stroking her face.

"I'm alright, love." He replied, looking towards that bump and kissing it, "Morning, my little sweetheart."

He rubbed the bump tenderly before sitting back to drink his coffee, Allie asking the question she thought she knew the answer to.

"You going to work today?"

Crowley just shook his head and Allie nodded in response, kissing him gently.

"I'll let Ellis know. He's been asking about you." She whispered, "It seems none of the boys have had much rest."

Crowley smiled, taking her hand in his own and kissing.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, my Allie." He said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." She replied, kissing his lips and looking at her phone as a text came through.

Upon reading it, she gasped, Crowley asking what was wrong.

"Get dressed." She said, taking the coffee from him and throwing him his clothes.

"What's happening?" Crowley asked, Allie beaming at him and kissing him.

"Alan's awake!"

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	22. Baby Love

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the fluff in this chapter, and you'll find out the sex of the baby :D.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Twenty-Two: Baby Love- **

Two months later, Allie was glowing with her pregnancy and the bump was quite prominent and incredibly beautiful.

Crowley would wake up on a morning to find her laying on her back with her arm stretched over her head, and one hand resting on that bump. She'd often be awake before him too which was a nice thing to wake up to. On this particular morning though, Crowley was shaken awake by Allie, and when he came to she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her bump.

"The baby's kicking!" She breathed, "Our girl's kicking, Crowley!"

Crowley pressed a kiss to his tearful wife's temple and gasped as their daughter kicked against his hand and he couldn't stop himself leaning down and kissing the bump, rubbing it softly. Their daughter was moving around, and Crowley hadn't seen anything as beautiful as Allie's stomach moving that way.

"Hello, my little darling..." He whispered, laughing as another kick came, "It's so nice to know you're moving around."

Allie smiled as Crowley kissed the bump again and rubbed it for a little longer, her hands covering his as she brought one to her lips and kissed it gently. They said their good mornings and shared a loving kiss, continuing to rub the bump until their baby's kicking subsided.

* * *

The humming that came from Allie made Crowley smile as the two of them arranged their daughter's nursery.

He watched as she started to plump up the pillows of the window seat, and he just imagined her sitting their with their little girl on that seat, whether to feed her or rock her to sleep, or even to wake her. He looked around as he saw the crib that awaited the baby, the high chair, the changing table, the chests of toys, the clothes. Oh, the clothes.

There were little onesies and baby grows, little pairs of socks; there were blankets, books, musical toys, teddy bears, play mats. Damn, their girl was a lucky one. Some children didn't have half as much as their baby did. The baskenette sat in the corner and the rocking chair sat by its side, and Crowley knew he and Allie would spend many a night sat in it with their baby girl. He moved behind his wife and rubbed her swollen belly, pressing a tender kiss to her shoulder.

"I love you, Allie." He said with a smile.

"I love you, Crowley." Allie replied, "And we love you, baby girl."

Crowley continued to rub her stomach gently, Allie's hands covering his as they normally did when they cuddled this way. They did love the little girl Allie had growing inside her, and at the very news of it being a girl, the pair had become happier than they had been in a long time. Crowley had a little princess on the way who he could spoil rotten. Allie had someone on the way who she could have lots of girlie time with when Crowley was busy.

They had so much to look forward to and only two and a half months left. The only thing that worried Allie now was the birth and how painful it would be.

But what was worrying Crowley was how emotional Allie had been throughout the pregnancy. She'd cried a lot, and as a sniffle escaped her lips he knew she was crying again. She broke away from him and sat on the window seat, looking out of the window and sobbing softly.

Crowley approached her, knowing she was just having a mood swing. He sat beside her shaking body and rubbed her back tenderly, leaning forward to whisper gentle reassurances to her while pressing sweet, chaste kisses to her shoulder and cheek.

Allie calmed herself and turned to face her husband, hugging him tightly and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, my Crowley." She whispered, Crowley smiling softly at her and kissing her lips.

"I love you, my Allie."

* * *

"Kick, kick, kick, baby girl," Allie sighed, "That's all you do. Kick, kick, kick."

The couple were trying to pick names for their daughter and while they were doing so, she was happily kicking the hell out of her mother. Allie rubbed her belly and tried to calm the baby down, while Crowley ran a hand up her back to soothe the pain she was enduring with it.

"What about Lily?" Allie asked, Crowley smiling softly.

"Going on the favourites list." He said, writing the name down on the huge list they had already.

The plan was to decide the perfect name for her after her birth. They'd watch her for a couple of hours and then choose which name suited her the best. The kicking continued and Allie sighed tiredly again, Crowley rubbing her belly gently and kissing it.

"Oh, love, you're moving around so much this morning." He chuckled, "I bet your poor mother feels ill."

"Yeah." Allie replied, "Poor Mommy feels ill. I need to lie down..."

Crowley sat on the foot stool opposite the couch and helped Allie get comfortable, the two sharing a deep kiss as he covered her over with a blanket and stroked her hair. He watched over her until she fell asleep, continuing to read about caring for a baby before going upstairs to get a good look at their daughter's nursery.

It was pastel themed, pinks, whites, blues, greens and purples, full of wonderful toys and objects for them and their baby to use. He looked at the clothes, picking up a tiny pair of socks and a onesie, unable to stop the grin that spread over his face. That beautiful little girl would soon fill this clothes, and Crowley got on to wondering who she'd look more like.

She'd probably look more like Allie. He hoped she did. Allie was incredibly beautiful and he was sure their baby would grow up to look just like her. Allie and Andrea were really alike in their looks so Crowley supposed that the baby would look more like Allie. He'd find out soon enough with just two and a half months to go.

He moved to look at some toys, picking up little toys with different fabrics and materials on them, the little cloth cubes and teddy bears, the musical instruments and his all time favourite. The one with four buttons that you have to operate in different ways so an animal will pop out of the box. Allie had told him a lot about her childhood and of the toys she loved as a young child, and that toy was her favourite.

He was broken from his thought, however, by the sound of a cry of pain from downstairs.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	23. Care

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter! I really hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Twenty-Three: Care- **

"Allie?" Crowley asked as he got to the living room, finding Allie stood against the couch holding her belly, "What's the matter?"

"I-I think it's started..." Allie cried, "It's too early."

Crowley took Allie's hand and kissed her head gently trying his best to calm her while he was panicking to an extent where he thought he'd have a panic attack. He took her to the car, hoping and praying that nothing was seriously going wrong with their baby girl. When they climbed inside, he looked across at Allie who was shaking and wincing in pain, and as soon as he started up the engine he put his foot down.

"You'll be alright, darling, we're going to the hospital." He told her, "We'll find out what's going on, they'll take care of you, I'll take care of you."

* * *

"You did the right thing, Crowley." Mary Winchester said softly, "But there's no need to worry. Just Braxton Hicks contractions. Practice ones for the labour."

Crowley nodded and gently rocked Allie who was calming herself after she'd feared she was losing the baby. He knew how frightened she'd been and he'd been frightened too. He had the horrible sense of dread when he'd heard the first cry of pain and his first thought was that something was wrong with their baby. But know they had the clarification that everything was fine and the relief was unbelievable.

"You're an amazing husband, Crowley, and you're gonna be a wonderful father." Mary told him, turning to Allie, "And Allie, you're being incredibly careful with this pregnancy and I promise that you're doing really well. You're gonna be a wonderful mother. This baby's very lucky to have you guys."

Both parents-to-be thanked her, Crowley keeping Allie close and pressing soothing kisses to her temple and cheek. He hushed her and kissed her tenderly, keeping her close to him and rubbing the bump softly as the baby started to kick. God, the relief of their baby's kick was amazing. Thankfully nothing had happened to her, and she was fine, Allie was fine and Crowley was fine.

"If there are any more problems or things that worry you, come back or call me." Mary said, "Don't leave it and think it as nothing, it's too risky with a baby on the way."

The couple nodded and Crowley helped Allie stand. She was still shaking and still tearful, and Crowley understood how traumatic things had been for her. He whispered soft assurances to her as he kissed her tenderly, walking her to the car and keeping his arms around her to calm her. He helped her into the car and they set off home, him keeping an eye on her the whole way.

"Why don't you take a nice relaxing bath when we get back, eh?" He said softly, "It'll help you calm down a little."

Allie just nodded.

Upon reaching home, Crowley led his wife upstairs to the bathroom, setting the water off running as she found some comfortable maternity pyjamas to wear after. Allie sat on the toilet seat watching the water fill the beautiful tub as bubbles formed a lovely layer on top.

She'd been so frightened of what she was feeling, so terrified that she was having a miscarriage or that something was happening to her baby. But Crowley, who was now kneeling before her with concern in his eyes, had been so wonderful. He'd cared for her, taken her to hospital, calmed her and soothed her through her examination and was now even running a bath for her. He was truly a wonderful man and Allie didn't know what she'd do without him.

"Would you like some dinner, love?" He asked, breaking her from her thoughts, "Something warm after your bath?"

"Yeah, thanks." Allie replied, "Thank you for everything you've done for me today, Crowley. I love you."

"I love you too, my darling." Crowley replied, "You take as long as you like, alright?"

"Would you stay with me?" Allie asked, Crowley taking in how sad her eyes were and how afraid she looked.

"Of course." He replied, "You want some music? The baby magazines, maybe?"

"Both, please." Allie said softly, smiling as Crowley went to find them while she stripped down and lowered herself into the tub, feeling her daughter kicking against her belly, "Hey, sweetie. It's good to feel you moving."

Crowley returned with a soft smile on his face, Allie's iPod and the speakers in one hand while the baby magazines were in a bag in his other hand. He set Allie's chill-out playlist off and got the magazines out, passing one to Allie who went straight to the health section. She was preparing herself for the baby's arrival and all the things that she would need.

"Darling, do you want to start deciding what you'll need in your bag for the hospital?" Crowley asked, "Because like Mary said, we need to be preparing now in case you do go into labour prematurely, okay?"

"I'll make a list later." Allie replied, settling back in the tub and rubbing her belly, the bubbles covering most of her bare body.

That bump, however, stayed ever present and it still looked so beautiful. Allie looked quizzical for a moment before she grabbed the sponge that rested on the side of the bath. Crowley watched her curiously for a moment as she looked from the sponge to her belly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching as she pressed it to her belly.

"Come on, baby..." She said softly, "Come and give us a kick..."

The two waited patiently and suddenly, the sponge flipped off of Allie's stomach and into the bathwater. Both parents laughed and shared a tender kiss, Allie rubbing her belly and ringing out the sponge.

"What a good girl." She whispered, "You're so strong, baby, well done!"

"That's my girl..." Crowley added, rubbing Allie's belly, "You clever girl."

The couple were content to just sit there and continue watching the baby kick the sponge from Allie's belly, right up until the water went cold.

* * *

"Crowley?" Allie whispered softly that night as she and her husband lay watching the fire crackling in the darkness, "I'm horny."

Crowley chuckled, pressing a tender kiss to Allie's head.

"Really horny?" He asked, Allie shaking her head.

"No. Just horny." She replied, "Wanna make love with you."

She sounded really quite saddened by that, but Crowley knew that she wouldn't want to, not with their daughter quite present in her belly. Also, it could endanger their daughter which neither of them wanted to do. Crowley just sighed softly and held her a little closer, smiling as she grinned sleepily at him. She was clearly very tired and he knew it was already past her bedtime.

"The waiting will be worth it, love." He whispered, "Come on, lets get you to bed."

The two closed up the living room for the night and headed upstairs together, both getting ready for bed at the same time. Crowley climbed into bed, and Allie curled up beside him, sighing as her husband cradled her in his arms tenderly. They shared a deep, passionate kiss, both settling and rubbing Allie's belly. Crowley pressed a kiss to the bump, keeping Allie held close as he took her hand in his own and laced their fingers together.

All for Allie.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	24. A Walk to Remember

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! This chapter takes things up a notch!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Twenty-Four: A Walk to Remember- **

Due date was in two weeks, and no-one had been allowed to see the baby's nursery.

Allie was getting bigger and bigger, and now when she walked she struggled with the pain in her back. The baby kicked stronger than ever, and Crowley was starting to show signs of being nervous about the birth. He'd been rushing around after Allie like a hyperactive housemaid which was starting to grate a little on the pregnant young woman. She always thought of the positive side though. At least he cared.

He'd gotten her bag ready for the hospital, which included diapers and a choice of onesies, a blanket, the baby's first cuddly toy which was a little multicoloured cloth baby that had different materials as different parts of his body. Hopefully, that and the blanket would be her comforters. He sat watching Allie as she read her book, sitting forward a little as she put a hand to her stomach. She groaned a little in pain and Crowley shot to her side, taking her hand in his own which earned him a confused look from her.

"Huh?" She just asked, Crowley looking slightly confused himself.

"You've not started?" He asked, relief flooding his system when she shook her head.

He constantly worried that if she did start with the labour, she wouldn't tell him through fear of causing a fuss, but what worried him more than anything was that she'd start when he wasn't there. He'd still got things to do for work even though he was now on paternity leave. He had six months to spend with his baby and he couldn't wait. He really, really couldn't wait. He just wanted Allie and the baby to get through the birth with no problems and for everything to be fine.

"No!" Allie laughed, "No, I haven't, she's just kicking a little hard. And my back's hurting which doesn't help. Try not to worry so much, babe."

"I can't help it." Crowley replied, "I'm getting nervous now that you're so close to having the baby."

"Listen, we'll be fine." Allie replied, "We'll be here at home, and everything will be fine."

"I still think you should have her at hospital." Crowley said softly.

"We've been over this, sweetie." Allie told him, "I'm much more comfortable at home with you. I'll be much more comfortable in my own bed and the baby will be fine, I'm sure."

"And if she's not?" Crowley asked, Allie's eyes glazing with sadness.

"We'll go to the hospital." She replied, sighing and rubbing her belly as more kicks came, "Have you moved the crib into our room?"

"Yeah, its by your side of the bed, is that okay?" Crowley asked, earning a gentle nod from his wife which made him smile, "You're being really brave about this."

"I'm terrified." She replied, "Mary said that she can bring gas and air, so if I need it there's some pain relief."

"That's good." Crowley said softly, "That's really good."

He kissed her tenderly, touching the bump and feeling several little kicks one after the other. It sent shivers down his spine when his baby's tiny feet and hands came into contact with his.

"Yes, I'm sure your mother will be going to bed soon, darling." He told the bump, pressing a sweet kiss to it, "I can't wait to see you. I bet your mother can't either."

"God, I can't wait." Allie whispered, "I bet you'll be so damn beautiful. You'll have Daddy's smile. Daddy's clever brain. Hopefully, you'll have the rest of Mommy's looks."

Crowley grinned at her and kissed her, holding onto her and rubbing her back tenderly. He knew that Allie was tired by the way she held onto him and rested her head on his shoulder, almost childlike.

"Come on, love." He whispered, "Bed time."

He helped her stand and took her up to bed, helping her get comfortable before going downstairs and locking up. He got in bed to find Allie drifting into sleep and he curled himself behind her, pressing a sweet kiss to her temple as he wound an arm around her.

"Love you." He said softly, hearing the gentle reply he loved more than anything in the world.

"Love you too."

* * *

Allie was worrying. She was terrified about the birth. She almost didn't want to do it through the fear of the pain. She needed to walk. She liked to walk, it helped her to think. Slipping out of bed, she put on a maternity dress, freshened up and headed out for a walk, realising about thirty minutes into it that she'd forgotten her cell phone.

She thought long and hard about how she'd cope during labour. She knew the entire ordeal would be worth it for the baby girl that she'd bring into the world. She suddenly realised that she'd not even told Crowley where she was, and she knew that he'd be panicking. He often did that if she left the house early without telling him. It was only five in the morning, and she knew he'd flip when she got home.

Meanwhile, Crowley woke to find Allie missing from beside him. He knew sometimes she got up early if the baby was kicking or her back was early, so he didn't think anything strange of it. He saw her cell phone on the bedside table and wondered why it was there. She normally carried it everywhere with her. He got dressed and headed downstairs, finding no sign of her anywhere. She was on one of her walks...again. But this time it was so much more dangerous because she was almost due with their baby.

He paced for a moment as he thought of what to do. He wondered if he should go after her or not and he figured that she'd probably be home any minute. He continued to pace as he felt uneasy for a moment and he felt the hairs stand up on his arms. Something was wrong.

While Allie was walking up the small path that led to the road which went on to the driveway of the house, she felt a sudden pain in her stomach and heard the sound of her waters break. She cried out, steadying herself against a wall.

"Oh, my God..." She gasped, breathing in and out as she started to walk back to the house.

Crowley was still sitting there, knowing that there was something wrong. He couldn't bear it anymore and he got up, heading out of the door only to see her walking up the driveway, stopping to lean on her car as she put a hand on her stomach, starting to breathe heavily as pain crossed her beautiful features.

"God, Allie, where have you been?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

"I-I've started..." She breathed, "The last contraction was about fifteen minutes ago."

"Okay." Crowley replied, hushing her as she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, her husband kissing her and taking her hands in his own to begin to walk her inside.

"Don't be silly." He replied, "It's nothing you need to apologise for, darling. I can see your in pain and we need to get you inside. I'll call Mary when you're comfortable."

Wincing at the vice grip Allie had on his hands, Crowley started to walk her inside, panic, excitement, fear and joy rushing through him all at once at the thought of their baby girl being on the way.

-TBC-

* * *

**BABY TIME!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	25. Happy Birthday

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Twenty-Five: Happy Birthday- **

Dean, Sam, Becky, Chuck, Jimmy, Castiel, Anna, Amelia, Richard and Andrea all sat in the living room while Crowley and Mary were with Allie upstairs. There was no sound upstairs which the others didn't know whether to take as a good sign or not. Three hours into the labour and there seemed to be no sign of moving from two centimetres of dilation which Allie really didn't need to hear.

Crowley sat beside her on the bed and held her hand in his own, pulling her close and kissing her temple gently. He smiled softly at her, taking in the tears in her eyes as she kept her hand on her bump. She was clearly so frightened, and Crowley knew he could only sit here. He felt useless.

"You want your parents?" He asked, earning a shake of her head, "Okay, love. You're doing so well, Allie, I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" She replied, Crowley nodding gently in response, "I love you."

"And I love you, darling." He whispered, holding her hand as another contraction came, "Breathe, good girl."

She kept a tight grip of his hand and Mary encouraged her through, rubbing her leg gently and smiling sweetly at her. She checked for any further dilation and smiled even wider at Allie who panted for breath as she rested against the pillows, Crowley noticing the sweat starting to show on her brow. He'd need that cloth soon. Ellen's words rang back to him from all those months ago. This was all he could do, so he made sure he did what he could for her.

"You're three, edging into four centimetres dilated now, sweetie." Mary sad softly, "You're doing great. Your mom wants to see you."

Allie nodded, looking up as her mother came into the room, holding out her hand to her daughter who took it and gripped it. Mother and daughter gazed at each other and all of Andrea's guilt was met by Allie's forgiveness all shown through their eyes.

"Mom..."

"You'll be okay, baby," Andrea whispered, "I know it hurts, and I know it's scary, but it's all worth it for the gorgeous baby you're gonna have by the end of it. You'll be able to hold that precious baby in your arms, Allie and you'll know it's all worth it."

"Love you, Mom." Allie sobbed, her mother smiling softly.

"Love you too, sweetie." Andrea replied, kissing her head tenderly, "You'll do well, Allie. I'm proud of you."

Allie watched her mother leave the room and she settled against the pillows, Crowley dabbing her head lightly as tears slid down her face. She was clearly in a lot of pain and he just wished that it would pass for her.

* * *

The big moment had finally arrived, and Allie was in a lot of pain and sweating like crazy as she got ready to birth their daughter.

Crowley knew that he was going to hate to hear Allie cry out in pain like she'd started to do, but it was to get their baby out into the world, and as Andrea had said earlier, it would all be worth it. And as Allie started to push, Crowley realised that his little princess was coming into the world right at that moment, that his daughter was almost here. They'd waited for her and right at this moment, she was coming into their lives, and she'd be with them forever.

"Give it some, Allie!" He encouraged as his wife pushed, hearing her groan in pain, "Good girl! Good girl, give it some!"

He was surprised after she'd stopped pushing and she'd taken a breath of gas and air that she started laughing. She pulled Crowley into a quick kiss and stroked his face, settling against the pillows and catching her breath before she had to push again.

"You think I can do this?" She asked, "I'll give it some, Crowley, but I need your faith behind me."

"I've got all the faith in the world in you, darling." He said, watching her face crease up in pain, "Push, sweetheart!"

"Here we go, Allie." Mary said softly, "The head's coming, okay? You're being really brave and strong, honey."

Crowley smiled at the words and looked to Allie who was panting for breath in his arms. She cried out and pushed again, Mary beaming at her as the head came through and the shoulders. Another life was about to come into the world and it was coming into the most amazing home that a baby could be born into.

"Wow, what a strong push, Allie!" She praised "Good girl! We just need one more!"

Downstairs, everyone looked up at the sound of a baby crying and they all grinned to each other, the girls bursting into happy tears while Andrea buried her face in Richard's shoulder and cried her happy tears into it.

Back in the bedroom, Crowley and Allie were met by the sight of their beautiful baby girl who was taken from their sight again for Mary to clean her up and cut the cord. The midwife quickly passed her back to Allie who beamed down at the baby, smiling sweetly as the name just came from her lips as naturally as anything.

"Hi, Mia..."

Crowley just beamed and looked at his little girl, stroking her face as she settled against her mother. Mia. How beautiful. It suited her so much too, and he couldn't get over how beautiful their little girl was.

"Mia..." He breathed, "Oh, my little darling. You're so beautiful..."

The baby locked eyes with him and gripped his finger, creating an instant bond with her father which Crowley knew would never be broken, no matter what. Mia looked so like Allie, and she had the colour of his eyes. She hummed a little as she settled against her mother and she squirmed slightly, Allie's heart melting at the way her baby girl looked into her eyes.

"Hey, gorgeous." She whispered, "God, you really are the most beautiful little thing, Mia."

She looked to Crowley, the two leaning in for the most amazing kiss of their lives, the two breaking it to gaze at their daughter again. It was official. They'd fallen in love with her.

* * *

Crowley was having a great time just holding Mia close to his body, and the baby recognised his voice, they knew that much. She'd blink up at him and grimace for a moment before settling when he spoke to her. He returned the bed, passing the baby over to her mother who kept her held incredibly close and pressed tender kisses to her head.

"I'm so proud of you, love." He told her, kissing his wife tenderly and then his little girl, "She's gorgeous."

"I know." Allie whispered, still emotional from the birth, "You gonna go out and wet the baby's head?"

"I might have a couple of the lads over for a drink, but I know you're tired, darling. I'd rather stay with you two." He replied, watching Allie glowing with motherhood as she held their baby.

"Mom was right. It was so, so worth it." She sighed, "She's just so..."

"Precious." Crowley whispered, Allie nodding gently in response.

"Amen to that."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	26. A Perfect Family?

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter. Here comes a little angst that might overtake the next few chapters. I'm aiming for 30-35 chapters.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Twenty-Six: A Perfect Family?- **

To Crowley, watching Allie and Mia lay together sleeping was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Allie lay on her side with Mia tucked into her arm as the young woman held her close, and Mia made sweet newborn sounds in her sleep as she kicked her legs and wriggled the slightest bit. The baby's eyes opened and she huffed out little breaths, a frown crossing her beautiful face as she let out a soft cry. Not wanting to disturb Allie's much needed sleep, Crowley made his way over to the bed and knelt by his daughter, rubbing her belly gently before lifting her tiny form into his arms.

"Shhh," He soothed, taking her into the nursery and sitting in the rocking chair with her as she began to wail and hiccup in his arms, "Hush now, Mia. Shhh."

He began to rock back and forth, holding her little body closer to his and resting her close to his heart. He'd done the same when his cousin was a baby. He'd found that babies were lulled by the feel and sound of a heartbeat and he wondered if Mia would be the same. He let her rest above his heart and he rubbed her back as she squeaked and hiccuped softly against him.

"Shush now, my love." He whispered, "We don't need that crying."

He looked up to see Allie limping through the nursery door with a lazy smile on her face, watching him rock their little girl gently in his arms. She walked towards him and kissed his head gently, rubbing their baby's back as she whimpered in her father's embrace.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, Crowley passing the baby to her as she got comfortable on the window seat and unbuttoned her nightdress, "Here we go..."

Crowley stroked Allie's cheek tenderly and kissed her softly, smiling as she gazed down at their baby and looked at her with such love in those beautiful blue eyes. She was so perfect to him. Mia was perfect. His little family was utter perfection. Mia fed quietly and settled against her mother, Allie beaming down at her little treasure and stroking her face before bringing her hand down to hold the baby's.

"She's so tiny." She whispered, "And so gorgeous, I could just eat her up!"

She took hold of Mia's little foot and brought it to her lips, blowing tiny raspberries on it. The baby wriggled and finished feeding, Allie handing her over to Crowley who smiled and nuzzled her gently. Allie watched Crowley settle beside her and gently tickle his little girl's chin before he held on to her hand and stroked her face so tenderly.

He kissed her forehead, and Allie's eyes filled with tears when she saw the look of love shared between father and daughter. Mia reached up, Crowley leaning down to kiss her again only for Mia to touch his face softly. He pressed little kisses to her face and tickled her belly before he turned to his wife, giving her the most loving kiss she'd ever received in her life.

* * *

Allie's friends stopped by to see the baby, all of them having a cuddle with her for a little while. She was so beautiful and they thought that Allie and Crowley made the most amazing parents. As Castiel held her in his arms, he smiled up at Allie who sat watching him with interest as he kissed Mia's forehead. He supported her head as he held her to his shoulder, pressing little kisses to it before handing her across to Anna who was almost in tears.

"Allie, she's just so..."

"Amazing." Dean breathed, taking the baby into his arms and grinning down at her, "God, she's perfect."

Mia hummed and snuggled up to Dean a little, flexing her fingers as she stretched slightly and opened her eyes to look at all the new faces around her. She couldn't see her mother or father and she suddenly became very frightened and distressed. Dean panicked and looked to Allie as Mia began to cry and sob, and the nineteen year old approached and stroked her baby's head, taking her from Dean and kissing his cheek tenderly.

"Hey, baby, what's all that noise for, huh?" She asked, everyone looking up as Crowley entered the room with a glass of water for her.

He smiled at his wife and child, sitting beside them and taking in his baby's peaceful expression. He leaned down and opened up her onesie which puzzled Allie greatly, until he pushed it up to reveal the baby's bare belly. He leaned closer to it, watching as his baby girl reached forward to touch him before he blew little raspberries on the soft skin of her tummy, and she wriggled and made little sounds as he continued to for several seconds. He peppered her face with kisses, fastened up her onesie and took her into his arms to hold her and look at her.

"Good God, you're a little dream, aren't you." He whispered, "You're just like your mother."

He held her hand, the others watching with fascination as she patted the other side of his hand with her spare one, Crowley beaming at her and rocking her gently.

Something twisted in Allie's gut when she watched how Crowley was with Mia. The baby didn't seem to like her as much as Crowley and it broke her heart a little. Mia seemed so much more calm and relaxed with Crowley and it upset Allie to think that their bond was stronger than the one she and Mia had. As tears filled her eyes, she cleared her throat and excused herself, Crowley wondering what the matter was as she rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Shhh," Allie whispered as she lay Mia in her crib for the first time since her birth, rubbing her belly gently as she tucked her in, "Go to sleep, my love."

She kissed her forehead and continued to rub her belly, feeling Crowley's presence as he entered the room. She looked around at him and turned away again, continuing to pay attention to their baby.

"What's the matter, love?" Crowley asked, "You've been a bit...off with me..."

"Nothing." Allie replied, "Shhh, she's trying to sleep."

Crowley was a little taken back by that, but he figured Allie was just tired what with the birth the day before and her emotions were still everywhere. He went to watch over the baby, setting off her mobile which she watched with fascination before drifting into sleep under the touch of Allie's tender hand.

"Come on, let's leave her, eh?" He whispered, "You need some sleep."

He touched her shoulders and she edged out of his hold, climbing into bed beside the crib, watching Mia through the bars as she slept peacefully. Crowley climbed into bed beside her and went to wind his arm around her, feeling utter hurt when she pushed him away.

"Just...just don't..." She whispered, "Not tonight."

"Allie...?" He said softly, "What's wrong? Did I do something to...?"

"I just need space." She answered, "Go to sleep, Crowley."

Crowley kissed her gently and turned over, feeling a lump in his throat at the hurt he felt at her coldness. He just wondered what on earth he'd done to make her behave that way towards him.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	27. A New Life

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **I'm going to try and get three more chapters out of this, so I hope you enjoy it and I'm incredibly sad that it's drawing to a close. I've loved writing it!

Hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry I've had a bit of writer's block and I really hope it's been worth the wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Twenty-Seven: A New Life- **

"You are the most beautiful thing ever." Allie whispered as she held Mia, the tiny baby feeding gently from her as mother and daughter held hands, "Your Mama and Papa love you very much, Mia. Mama's just a little tired, she doesn't mean to be angry with Papa."

Crowley sighed as he entered the room and heard Allie's words to the baby, and he understood that she was indeed stupidly tired and that she would feel a little all over the place with her emotions and hormones. He wanted to know what had upset her the day before so he decided to ask. They were husband and wife, they loved each other and he didn't see why they couldn't talk about it.

"Morning." He said softly, Allie looking at him with guilt in her eyes as he sat beside her, "Morning, Mia."

The baby hummed and looked at him for a moment as she continued to feed, closing her eyes as she pushed away and wriggling slightly in Allie's arms.

"Bet you're full, huh?" Allie whispered, pressing a tender kiss to Crowley's lips and handing Mia to him while she buttoned herself up, "I'm so sorry for last night..."

"Listen, you're tired and you're emotional, okay? It's fine." Crowley replied, rocking Mia gently, "Don't worry yourself, angel."

"Why does she love you more than me?"

Crowley snapped his head around and looked at Allie who was getting tearful and he stroked her cheek, pulling her in for a hug.

"Darling, she loves us both the same." Crowley whispered, "No bond though is stronger than yours and hers because you are the one who's carried for nine months, and you brought her into the world."

The baby squirmed in Crowley's arms and he hushed her, tickling her tummy gently while Allie rested her head against his shoulder, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fill her eyes.

* * *

_**6 Months Later**_

"Who's a gorgeous girl?" Allie whispered, pressing little kisses to Mia's feet as she changed her diaper, "Your papa will have missed you today, my beautiful girl! I bet he has!"

It was four-forty-five and Crowley would be home within the next few minutes. The young woman was getting ready to make the family's dinner and their baby girl was going to have her first solid meal. The sound of the front door opening made Allie beam at Mia as she fastened up the baby's little jeans, and the tiny girl grinned as she heard her father's voice. She babbled and shrieked with happiness at the sight of her papa who grinned at her as he kissed Allie. The young woman picked Mia up and passed her straight to him, Crowley pressing little kisses to her face and blowing raspberries on her neck as he watched Allie put the changing things away.

"Has someone made a mess, eh?" He asked, Allie laughing in response.

"Someone made a big noise as well." She replied, Crowley bursting into laughter and cuddling Mia close.

"That's my girl." He said quietly, Mia shrieking and wriggling in his arms.

She babbled some more at him as he carried her through to the kitchen, following Allie and he gasped, pretending to understand her.

"Really? Oh, what a busy day you've had, Mia." He said, Allie smiling at how good he was with their baby, "Dear me, does Mama never let you rest, eh?"

Mia continued to 'talk' to Crowley and he kissed her cheek, sitting at the table and listening to her. He let her finished and he kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Oh, dear." He said softly, "Poor Mia."

She grinned at him, leaning forward and resting against his shoulder to which Crowley responded to by kissing her head and snuggling her gently. She opened her mouth and in effect, licked his cheek, but she was trying to kiss him and that melted his heart.

"That was lovely, darling, thank you." He said softly, placing her in her high chair which earned squeals of protest from her, "Oh, now, now, we'll have none of that, young lady."

Allie laughed and put the breaded chicken in the oven, smiling softly at her husband who went to leave the room.

"Sorry, babe, could you just entertain her while I set the table? I won't be long."

Crowley sat next to Mia and started playing with her, and Allie beamed at the happy sounds that escaped their child's lips as she was entertained by her father. As soon as Allie had set the table, she kissed and cuddled Crowley for a moment as she sat beside him.

"How was your day?" She asked, earning a soft sigh from him.

"It was fine, thanks." He replied, "Although, I think I'm ready to start spending time at home with my wife and baby."

"Are you talking about retiring?" She asked with a soft laugh, "You're forty-four."

"I'm just thinking of quitting." He said quietly, "We've got enough money to sustain us and Mia. And any more children we have for a long, long time."

Allie smiled, turning around as Mia sneezed loudly, shocking herself into a fit of cries.

"Oh, my angel..." She whispered, "Come here..."

Unbuckling Mia, she lifted her out of the high chair and held her in her arms, rocking her close and hushing her cries. Crowley smiled and headed to get showered, leaving Allie and Mia alone.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and Allie's parents had happily taken Mia for the night while they had a romantic evening together.

The two stood in their living room, dancing slowly in front of the fire. Crowley held Allie close, thinking over all the good times they'd had together. They'd gone from being complete strangers thrown into a marriage to being a happily married couple with a child. They'd become a family.

Sharing a gentle kiss, the two ended their dance and locked up the living room, heading up the stairs to their bedroom. Stumbling through the door, the couple kept their lips joined in a long kiss. They stripped one another's clothes slowly and delved into the deepest fires of passion for the first time in a long time.

-TBC-

* * *

**If you want me to write the suggested love scene at the end, please let me know.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	28. Love Still Goes On

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long updating this! Hope you enjoy this shorter chapter. I imagine the fic will end within the next two chapters, which is a shame 'cause I've loved writing it and I'll miss it. Thanks for the support so far! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Twenty-Eight: Love Still Goes On- **

God, the bliss that Crowley felt as he entered his wife for the first time in months was unbelievable. The grin that crossed her lips was beautiful, and as he leaned down to capture her lips in his own, he felt her gently ease him down so he rested on top of her, close to her, holding her, and while her hips began to guide his movements, his hands began to caress her as his lips did. They laughed together, they gazed at each other, they loved each other, and after a long time, Crowley was rested carefully, looking deep into her eyes as he moved slowly inside of her.

"Mmm...Surprised you haven't come yet..." Allie breathed huskily, laying comfortably as he held her with one arm and supported himself with the other.

"Me too." Crowley said, causing them both to laugh as he kissed her gently, "I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered, running her hands over his arms, shoulders and back gently, gasping as he sped up a little, "Keep it slow?"

He smiled lovingly at her, knowing that she simply wanted to have a loving, tender Valentine's night with him, and that made him feel like the most special man in the whole world.

"Yeah." He whispered as he slowed his movements, "I'm so glad I married you."

"Really?" She asked, eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

"Yes." He said tenderly, "I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I love you so much, Allie."

"I love you too." She said softly, "You're the most wonderful man in the world. And I'm so happy, and I feel so lucky to be married to you. To be loved by you."

The only thing that Crowley could do then was kiss her. He kissed her with all the passion he could muster, continuing to move slowly above her as she gently kissed him and touched him in return. She needed him to be close to her, and she needed to know he was there with her, very real, very alive, because she couldn't believe how fortunate she was to have the life that she did.

It was a while later that they reached their climax and after lots of loving kisses, nuzzles and touches, Crowley withdrew himself from his wife's body, settling beside her. A hum from Allie drew Crowley out of his haze as he kept her cradled close to him, her bare body pressed into his as her leg became gently draped over his hips, her arm over his chest and her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, my darling." He told her.

"I love you too." She replied quietly, resting tiredly against him, "That was incredible."

"Yeah." Crowley replied, "It was..."

He reached over and grabbed a glass of whiskey, taking a swig of it and blowing out the candles, stroking Allie's hair as he covered them up with the sheets. She began to softly rub his chest as they settled to sleep, feeling the gentleness of his lips against her forehead before she turned to blow out the candles on her side of the bed.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, love."

Never had they believed they'd be here in the beginning. Their marriage was one where the couple barely knew each other, where the couple didn't love each other, but that had changed so fast, and now they were happy with their first baby and life just seemed too good to be true.

Slowly but surely, they fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

The following weekend, Crowley and Allie were spending some quality time together with little Mia, and as Crowley set the baby down on the mound of cushions in the middle of the living room floor, he held her still and she watched him curiously. He leaned down so slowly, which made her gurgle curiously before he dipped his head and began to growl as he nuzzled her belly and blew little raspberries on it. Shrieking with delight, Mia kicked her little legs and patted his head, laughing as he peppered her face with kisses. Allie smiled and stroked her head gently, rubbing her tummy and glancing up at Crowley.

"What's your Daddy doing to you, huh?" She asked, "He's such a silly billy, isn't he, baby? He is!"

Crowley leaned in and kissed Allie deeply, hearing squeals of protest from their baby girl.

"Oi, madam!" Crowley said with a big grin, "Do you want some kisses?"

He and Allie leaned closer to her, one parent either side of her and they both pressed kisses to her cheeks which made her grin and gurgle with happiness. They settled, both gazing at their baby and they knew that they'd done well for themselves.

"She is so beautiful." Crowley breathed, "Like you."

"Thank you." Allie beamed, snuggling close to him, "She is beautiful, I agree."

With gentle smiles, the two settled down, to spend more time with each other, and their precious baby girl, who lay there kicking her legs and looking up at the two people in the world who she adored more than anything.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	29. Home Sweet Home

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the support with this so far! This is the penultimate chapter, and I don't want to write the last chapter but I know exactly how this story's going to end so it shouldn't be too long before the final chapter is written and published! Please enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Twenty-Nine: Home Sweet Home - **

The summer morning sun shone through the windows of Crowley and Allie's room, and after another passionate night, Allie stirred to find the other side of the bed empty.

Mia had spent the night at Allie's parents' house, so Crowley and Allie had made the most of their evening alone. They didn't like making love when Mia was in the house because her nursery was only next door and the slightest noise could be heard through the walls. The young woman sat up slowly, pulling the sheets over her bare body as she looked up when the door opened to reveal Crowley holding a cup of coffee in his hands, leaning against the door frame with a soft smile on his face.

"Ah...Sleeping Beauty's finally awake?" He chuckled as Allie smiled at him, gently wiping the sleep from her eyes, "I was thinking of kissing you to break that spell of sleep, but instead I thought coffee would be best."

"Morning, honey." She breathed as he revealed another cup of coffee for her and headed into the room, "Blue suits you so much."

She reached out with her dainty fingers as he placed the coffee cups on the table beside her and sat on the bed, touching his shirt gently and smoothing it out over his heart. Crowley smiled and leaned forward, tenderly kissing his wife's lips for as long as he could. He pulled back to see her smiling, looking down to find her unbuttoning his shirt. The light was making Allie's eyes glitter and dance, and Crowley found himself getting lost in the sheer beauty of them. He took in how she'd changed since their wedding; how much she'd grown and how she'd matured into a beautiful young woman. Her face had become more womanly, as had her body, and she'd become a person Crowley felt even more privileged to be with and to have in his life. She was his angel, and all he ever wanted.

"But..." She whispered, continuing to unfasten the buttons of his shirt, "I prefer it when you don't wear a shirt at all..."

She kissed him again, deeper this time and with more passion. She reached down to his slacks and unfastened them, smiling at him with her sparkling eyes. Her lips, moist from their last kiss, pouted slightly as she concentrated, and as she reached up to push the shirt from his shoulders, she kissed him again tenderly.

"I prefer it when you wear nothing at all, actually." She said quietly, "I'm already naked, but...you're behind a little bit."

Crowley chuckled and stripped off the rest of his clothes quickly, climbing under the sheets with Allie and pressing against her warm body as they kissed tenderly in the early morning light. His lips caressed her skin lovingly, and he made sure that every time he kissed her or touched her, he channelled every bit of love and passion he had in him through them to her, to show her how he loved her and how he treasured her.

They made love into the late morning, and then showered together in a post-coital haze before they had to go and pick up Mia.

* * *

Crowley had decided to retire from work after all, and spend more time with his wife and child. Mia, now reaching ten months old, was starting to walk. Her crawling was ever excellent but the walking was challenging for her, and Crowley was doing what he could to help his daughter use her legs.

"Come on, sweet..." He whispered to her as she held onto his hands and pulled herself up, "There we go! Good girl!"

Mia gurgled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her father and babbling happily into his neck, repeating his name over and over. He loved to hear her call him 'Dada' and sometimes 'Papa', but he loved nothing more than to hear Mia calling Allie from across the room. His two favourite ladies in the whole world were in the same room as him and nothing made him happier.

"Mama!" Mia cried, laughing as her mother rushed into the room and swooped her into a loving embrace.

"Oh, hey, baby!" Allie breathed, "Who's my clever little girl?"

Crowley leaned over and pressed tender lips to Allie's cheek, rubbing her back as he took Mia back and hoisted her into the air. Their eyes met, father and daughter, and Mia reached towards her daddy who brought her closer and kissed her nose gently. He loved his little girl so much and he was so grateful that she was healthy and had gotten into the world without much trouble, and he was grateful that she was happy. She had loving parents, and a loving home, as well as more toys than a toy store.

"She ready for her bottle?" Allie asked, earning a nod from Crowley who seemed to zone out for a second, "Diaper change?"

"Yes." He began replying to the first question before carefully passing the baby across, "And most definitely yes to the second question."

Allie chuckled and kissed the baby's head carefully, taking Mia away to change her while Crowley headed to prepare his daughter's bottle. He took in the messy kitchen with Mia's toys scattered everywhere, her high chair sat by the table and the washing machine full of messy bibs and onesies. His little girl was growing up and he didn't want it to happen too soon. Heating the bottle up, Crowley smiled as Allie returned with Mia ready in her little button-up sleeping bag for her nap, and he passed his wife the bottle, the family getting settled on the couch as Allie fed their daughter.

They took her up to bed, and Allie drew the curtains and prepared the crib as Crowley sat in the rocking chair, holding Mia to his chest as she gripped his shirt in her little hands. He smiled as her murmurs became baby snores and with a soft kiss and a whispered 'I love you', he passed her over to Allie, who lay her in the crib and turned on the baby monitor. Both parents watched their baby for a few moments more before leaving her to sleep, making their way downstairs to settle for an afternoon of CSI, coffee and cuddles until their little princess awoke once more.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	30. Epilogue

**Summary: **AU. Arranged marriages aren't really about whether the couple actually love each other, and in this case, they don't...to begin with. They're twenty-five years apart, but as time goes on, they actually begin to fall in love with each other. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Allie Matthews.

**A/N: **Thank you for all your support with this fic right up until now. I'm so sad that we've reached the end of this because I've adored writing it. I really hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it, and I hope you enjoy our final chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Better With Time **

**-Chapter Thirty: Epilogue - **

_**16 Years Later**_

"Now, as you know, it's your papa's sixtieth birthday today." Allie said as she looked to each of her children in the car before starting the ignition, "I want you guys to make it a special day for him."

Since Mia, who was now a gorgeous sixteen (almost seventeen) year old brunette in her first relationship, several other children had made their way into Crowley and Allie's lives. Ellie who was twelve, Lily who was eleven, Jack who was nine, Patrick who was six, and finally, two year old Katie. Katie sat kicking in her car seat, minding her own business and being too distracted by the passing scenery to pay much attention.

"He's waited all day for his presents, so when we get home, you're going to get them from the trunk so we can give them to him and celebrate his birthday as a family." Allie told her children, "He loves you all so much. I want you guys to make him even happier than you do already."

The journey home was relatively quiet. In the decade and a half, just over, that had passed, Allie and Crowley's relationship hadn't lessened in its closeness or its intimacy. Mia, who was very astute and observant as her other siblings were, noticed their closeness and had for a while. It was pretty obvious to her that Allie and Crowley were still closer than Mia liked to think of, because Katie had come along, and she happened to be the most amazing accident ever to happen. Mia had shuddered when she found out her mother was having another baby. It just made her realise 'gross' things still happened between her parents. Snapping Mia out of her thoughts, Allie asked each of her children to tell her about their school day, and then cast a glance at Katie who was snuggled down in her car seat, looking slightly tired.

"Katie? Are you still a little sleepy from your nap, baby?" She asked, earning a weary nod from the two year old, "I did tell Papa to wake you a little earlier, but you were so peaceful he just left you to it."

"Mama...?" Katie's little voice came from the back of the car, making her mother smile, "Is Papa turning into an old man today?"

"No, honey." Allie said sweetly, "Papa's just one year older today. He's not an old man yet."

"Mom, he's sixty." Jack mumbled, "That's old."

Ellie and Lily both gasped at the remark before proceeding to tell their brother that he was cheeky, rude, mean and all sorts of other things. Allie stopped them within seconds, focusing her attention on the upcoming crossroads near their home.

"Hey, your grandmother's in her sixties. Would you call her old?" She asked, arching her eyebrow at her eldest son as they came to a halt at a stop light.

"No..." He replied quietly.

"So why call your father old when he's younger than grandma?" Allie questioned, "He's not old. Not at all."

"But he's a lot older than you, Mommy." Patrick said innocently, playing with the keyring on his lunch pack, "You're only thirty-five."

"Sweetie, I was very young when I married your father. Only two years older than Mia." Allie said, sighing softly as the light changed to green, "The truth is when I married Papa, I didn't know him that well. Grandma asked me to marry him. It's a very complicated story to tell, and when you're a little older and can understand it better, I'll explain it to you."

Mia and Allie shared a look. Mia had heard the basics of the story and knew a few of the ins and outs. Allie had told Mia that she'd never expect her to do anything she didn't want to, especially something like that, and Mia had felt a lot better after being told the whole truth. Allie sensed that her daughter wanted to know more about her relationship with Crowley, and she gave her a look that told Mia they'd have to talk later, but at that moment, she wanted to give him the best birthday ever.

Crowley hadn't changed much in those sixteen years. His dark hair was only just showing little signs of turning of grey which made him more handsome. A few age lines were starting to show but he was ageing really well, which made him feel much less worried about growing older. Allie had become a real woman, more mature, yet still not looking a day past twenty-five, and she was a wonderful mother, while Crowley was the most loving father and husband, very doting and tentative during Allie's numerous pregnancies and the childhoods of their kids.

Pulling up at the house, Allie handed the children the gifts for their father and took Katie's hand as she locked the car and walked into the house, helping her daughter as she struggled slightly with the large step. Her tiny legs could only go so far.

"Papa?" Mia called as she entered the house, "We're home, Papa!"

Crowley poked his head around the living room door, grinning and pulling his eldest child in for a loving hug as he also welcomed his eldest son into an embrace. The family sat in front of the fireplace as Crowley opened his presents, and while he was tucking Katie into bed that night after dinner and birthday cake, Allie was washing the dishes with Mia while Lily and Ellie helped out their brothers with their homework in the living room.

"Mom?" Mia asked bashfully, "Y'know how Katie was born two years ago...? That would mean Papa was fifty-eight, right?"

"Yes...?" Allie replied, wondering what Mia was implying.

"So...You guys still...Y'know...?"

Allie had always been truthful with her children and tried to explain situations appropriately and in a way that they could understand. But she didn't always like to go around the houses to explain things, and Mia was old enough to understand this kind of conversation and was mature enough to engage in it with her mother, even if it did make her feel a little embarrassed.

"Mia, are you asking me whether your father and I still have sex?" Allie asked bluntly, earning a shy nod from her daughter, "Sit yourself at the table, sweetheart."

Mia did as she was asked, and watched her mother close the door. Allie, who'd already been through the awkward 'how babies are made' and the 'sex talk' with Mia a couple of years previously, sat next to her eldest child and took her hand, holding it tightly.

"Baby, your father and I are still very much in love." She began, "When two people are in love with each other as much as your Papa and I are, they still want to express their love in the most intimate form they can...Which for us is making love. So, yes, we still have sex. And, I know you think it's weird...Because of your dad's age."

Mia looked startled, but Allie reassured her by gently rubbing her hand and then her arm. She looked into her daughter's eyes, stroking her hair and trying to keep her attention. Mia was at an age where stuff like this was weird and embarrassing to think about and discuss with her parents, so Allie tried to be as understanding as possible.

"It's okay if you do, honey. I totally understand if you find it weird..." She explained carefully, "But...Your papa and I got married when he was forty-three, so he was moving closer to the middle age mark. Because of that, we still want to be like any other couple and still have an intimate, loving, physical relationship. I still find him as attractive as I did when I was younger. You know when you get married, you'll understand."

"Mom...?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Thank you for being honest."

Mia got up to leave, but Allie took her hand and gently led her back down into her seat. She studied her daughter, cupping her cheek tenderly and looking into her eyes.

"Can I ask what's led you to ask about this?"

Blushing, Mia took a deep breath. She bit her lip and tried to keep her focus on her mother's face, before rubbing her hand over her forehead, sighing and giving her mother the same look that Allie recognised as Crowley's _I'm gonna tell you something you might not like _look.

"Okay...I overheard two of my teachers talking about how it was wrong that you guys were still having kids because of Dad's age. We were talking about relationships and stuff in a citizenship class..." Mia explained, watching her mother's face for a reaction, "And I got asked about my parents' relationship, and I said that you guys were still very close and that it was proof that age didn't matter if you really loved each other. It's not like it's a secret that there's some distance between your ages, given the fact that people see you when you and dad pick me up from school...and you both come to my parent-teacher conferences."

Allie rubbed her daughter's hand, trying to ignore the anger that was boiling up inside her. She'd be on the phone the next day to the principal to complain. Mia was obviously embarrassed and upset by it. But Allie didn't know Crowley was listening on the other side of the door.

"Papa?" Lily said softly, Ellie and I want to ask you something."

"What is it, my darlings?" He asked, embracing his daughters.

"Did you enjoy your birthday today?" Ellie asked, snuggling into his side as Patrick ran up to hug his father.

"It was the best birthday I've ever had." Crowley promised, kissing each of them, "I need to do some things...So, you need to go and finish your homework together, alright? Thank you for the lovely birthday."

The children hugged him once more before hurrying back to finish their homework while he paid attention to what was being said in the kitchen again.

"I was heading towards the classroom and overheard Mr Walker and Miss Hart saying that it wasn't fair on Katie because Dad's the age he is...and that it wasn't natural that you were still...intimate..." Mia said quietly, "I just...I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry...I felt angry and embarrassed."

Allie sighed and pulled her now tearful daughter into an embrace, hugging her close and kissing her head. She rubbed her back and felt tears burning up in her eyes as she rocked her child, hushing her.

"I didn't realise we were an embarrassment, baby..." She whispered, "I didn't know it was something you found to be a problem."

"Oh, no...No, it's not that..." Mia said, sniffling and wiping her eyes, "I'm happy you guys are still so close 'cause a lot of my friends have divorced or separated parents. It's not an embarrassment...I just hate the way people judge you guys just because Papa's an older man."

Allie smiled at her daughter and cuddled her again, wiping her tears away and kissing her head. Mia was so grown up for her age, and so mature. Allie and Crowley had so much trust in her, and she always helped out with her siblings, with chores and at school when possible, which showed how grown up she was.

"I'm glad you felt okay to talk to me about this...and that you trusted me with this." Allie told her, "I'm going to call the principal tomorrow, okay? If you really object to that then I won't."

"Can I think about it?" Mia asked, earning a nod from her mother.

Allie gave her daughter a soft smile before speaking to her as she stood from her chair.

"Of course."

* * *

As Allie and Crowley got ready for bed that night, Allie could sense that her husband was troubled.

She crawled onto the bed, sitting behind him and hugging him closely, pressing a kiss to his shoulder tenderly. She held him close, smiling as he pressed back against her, holding her hand and kissing it softly. She rubbed his shoulders, over them and down his chest, pressing their heads together.

"You okay, handsome?" Allie asked, "You're a little tense."

"Do you think we should still be intimate...because I'm the age I am?" He asked, earning a kiss on the neck from Allie who smiled at him and squeezed him closer.

"Did someone hear the talk I had with Mia?" She asked, watching and feeling him sigh as he hung his head, closing his eyes, "Look, people don't understand our relationship, babe. I love to be intimate with you. You're the only man I've ever been with...and I love you so, so much. Our relationship is beautiful, and I don't want us to lose that connection we have."

"I love you too." He told her, turning his head and kissing her lips gently, "Thank you for a wonderful day...Thank you for loving me...For bearing my children and for raising them so well, and for not leaving my side when I've needed you the most."

They kissed lovingly for a few moments, while Allie moved to let him get into bed and also to get into her side of their bed. They settled in one another's arms, kissing and touching gently as they delved into the night of passion that Allie had promised her husband. Over seventeen years, Crowley and Allie had created a beautiful family, and had done their best to care for each other and their children.

They only hoped that their children would be able to have relationships as amazing as theirs, and Crowley and Allie were proof that even if the situation seems to be the worst in the world, that it can indeed become much, much better with time.

-The End-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
